Love Has Turned to Hate
by greenkat92
Summary: In this sequel to Fear May Turn to Love, new drama arises, and Sakuras surroundings are majorly altered!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The wind whips my short hair around as thunder rolls in the far distance. I grip onto my loves silky cloak and watch as the harsh air carries my tears away. My breath comes only in pained gasps as I lean above his near stiff body. How could I let this happen? Staring up at me, he grasps my shirt, and for the first time in my memories, I seem to see a tear glisten in his eyes. Realizing it is my own; I wipe his face and choke on the tears that haven't yet escaped.

I watch, terrified, as he slowly lifts his hands from his sides and removes the ring that he has always worn since I've known him. Laying his palm out flat, he waits for me to give him my hand. I struggle with the idea, then slide my hand into his. His eyes shine in the dull air around us, "I'm sorry," he says, in an almost whisper as he places the ring onto my right hands ring finger, the same finger it had resided on when he wore it.

He holds my hand up, his eyes showing the sadness that he was obviously trying to disguise. I shudder with agony, my tears streaming down my face and again landing on his. His hand slowly drops down against his chest and I cry out into the twilight. Burying my face in his cloak, I pull him closer, watching as my tears mingle with his blood. I was too late.

Maybe I should never get up.

To have him be the last thing I touch.

Such a sweet thought.

I sit up and stair down at his lifeless face, my tears cold and finally starting to slow down. I can't do that, I realize, brushing some of his hair out of his face. I can't let his murderer get away with this.

It can't end here.

I lean forward and kiss his icy cheek. Slowly, I stand up, not moving my eyes from his face. The face of the person I love more than anything else. The tears stop falling and anger fills my tear drenched heart.

I'm done playing.

I can't lose him.

Stars shine down on me through thin leaves as I travel the small forest path, trying to keep my steps quick and silent- I can't loose him. The night air whirls around me, cooling my face, but slowing down my progress. Anger pulls through me, trying to command my better judgment; how could I let this happen? How could I be so useless at such an important time? Why did I hold back? I try to push my emotions aside and focus on the ground ahead of me; he's been here recently.

My body pumps with the adrenaline of the hunt, my speed becomes better and I find it easier to run against the pushing winds than it would have been otherwise. My eyes quickly dart around for any signs of my target; how far ahead have I let him get? How much time lapsed before I finally began to chase after him? The cloak billows around me, partially blending into my surroundings.

Gradually, the forest thins and a small field begins to open into my view. Perfect. Hopefully my target will be within sight now. Distant memories of his face flash through my already troubled mind, and I fight to force them away. What he has done is far beyond forgivable, I think to myself, anything that I have ever thought about him_ has _to be wiped out of my memory- there's no other choice.

The clearing comes into full view, and with it, a dark figure in the distance. Standing alone, it faces the nearly full moon, their back turned to me. The weary wind rushes about, dancing around and playing with the clothing of the figure. Those clothes- it's him. Gradually, I slow my pace down to a walk, anger ripping through me tells me to kill him now, but I restrain myself. At twenty five feet's distance, I stop. The rocks beneath my feet shuffle noisily and I know that he is aware of my presence.

Slowly, he straightens his posture and turns to me, looking like nothing more than a black silhouette against the night. He slides his hands into his pockets and begins to slowly walk towards me, his steps turning up more of the small stones. Watching closely, I search him for any threatening motions- nothing. As he gets closer- his facial features become clearer and play a smile. Secretly, I retrieve one of my kunai.

"You'll be sorry you stopped here," I say, my voice tense and angry. I keep my eyes on him. He continues with his small nonchalant smile and stops, merely ten feet from me.

"Sakura," he begins in a relaxed tone, "the only thing I regret is not killing him sooner." He shrugs and smirks at me. My anger tares away at me- I can't hold back much longer- can I? I shed my cloak, making it easier to move.

"Sasuke, you've messed with the wrong person," I say in a low tone, tightening my grip on the kunai. I've held back long enough! Quickly, I charge at him, the wind whipping violently through my hair. As I get within two feet's distance of him, he's gone.

I look around quickly, then feel my arms being pulled back and held behind me. Sasuke holds them with just one of his hands and rests the other on my right shoulder. He pulls me back against him, memories of Itachi flash through my mind, Sasukes breath warm on my bare neck.

I try to struggle- I have to get out of this! I have to kill him! I can't just let him get away with this! I try to slip my arms out of his grip, but find it impossible. Have I not changed at all after two years? Am I really this useless? His warm breath weakens me, and I find my strength diminish even further, when the breath is joined by a voice.

"Sakura," he starts, his voice barely a whisper. I try to keep my thoughts straight, but find it difficult. "You're just an operative Sakura, you can get out of this." He says softly, his lips inches from my ear.

"I'm not in anything I want to get out of," I say, trying to think through what I was saying as it came out of my mouth. He loosens his grip, then turns me to face him.

"What do you mean?" he asks, I could hear the disbelief he was trying to hide. Confusion played on his pale features.

"Well, first of all, I'm not 'just an operative' anymore," I begin, feeling my energy come back. "Thanks to you- I'm a member." I hold up my right hand and show him the ring that now was on it. I wait for a moment as I watch what I had just said sink into his mind. " And secondly," I say pushing his hands off of me, "I want to be." Sasuke remains silent for a moment, and a little thunder is heard in the distance, a storm is approaching- but I ignore this.

"You didn't have to accept it," he says silently, setting his sight on the ground ahead of us. I keep his eyes on him, my silence remaining. My eyes travel on his face. It's been two years since I've last seen those eyes this close to my own, and last time they were filled with rage.

So much has changed, almost to a point where it's like we've switched attitudes. His eyes are distant and thoughtful, I find myself becoming trapped in them. Sakura! Keep your mind right! You can't let him distract you! I back away from him, remembering what he has done. I feel the anger flow back into me, now at full force.

He finally breaks the silence, "Why?" he asks in an almost emotionless tone. I feel hot tears cry out to escape, but I push them back and the anger seeps into my heart.

"You killed the one I loved," I state, clenching my hand into a tight fist. Sasuke's face goes blank with shock and disbelief.

"You loved _Itachi_?" he asks. I drive my fist into his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The wind continues to toy around in the air as Sasuke slowly picks his self off of the ground, wiping a small amount of his blood off of his bottom lip. He looks at the blood that was now on his hand and looks up to me, coldly. Not near satisfied, I slowly walk towards him, a small smile now playing on my lips. His eyes follow me as I come closer. I stop, keeping my eyes locked on his.

"If not for Itachi, why would you think I had left Konoha?" I ask, trying to shadow any of the emotions my voice was trying to shed. Behind my eyes, my mind was filled with chaos and upturn. If only I had more time! To come out here and fight while my emotions are fresh- it's not a good idea! It can cause more harm than strength! I could have prevented any of this from even happening! Am I just coming up with an excuse not to kill him?

"Well,'' Sasuke says, slowly walking towards me and closing the space between us as he answers, "I was informed that you had left for Sasori, but apparently," he says, stopping, "that was just a well thought-out rumor." I keep my position. So, my plan followed through then. Rasachi ended up telling them it was Sasori. I gaze into Sasuke's eyes and can't help but feel a shock of pain go through my heart; he still looks so much like Itachi. I can't let him distract me!

Quickly I lunge forward and try to land another hit. Sasuke softly stops my punch with the palm of his hand. I feel weaker emotionally almost instantly. Sasuke grabs my wrist and turns me to put my back to him. I try to struggle against him, but I know that my will is weak. His breath is again on my neck. I shouldn't let my enemy get behind me all the time.

I turn my gaze towards the ground and my sight stops on the way down, on my right hand. Itachi's ring sits there, glittering in the dull air, the way his eyes did. I fight back tears. What would he think of me now?! Letting his murderer treat me like a rag doll when I was here to kill him?! I have to kill him- there's no other way for closure.

Could I really kill Sasuke?

"Sakura," he says softly, surprising me. "I didn't realize you had lowered your standards so much." My heart roars angrily at these last words- he won't get away with this. I break out of his grip and aim my knee for his stomach. He dodges it and I fall forward. Turning around quickly, I slip eight shuriken out and send them flying at him. He blocks them with a kunai, and then throws it at me. Dodging it, I charge forward at him. Rage flows through being- my heart goes cold.

I will kill him- no matter what.

I finally get close enough to him to make contact. I sink a kunai into his upper left arm, his crimson blood flows slowly down the weapon. He jerks his body away from me and lifts his hands, "Hosenka no jutsu!" My eyes widen- I have to dodge now- or I'll die! I move quickly, barely dodging it- but still feel the remarkable heat as the fireball and shuriken go burning past me. A small explosion occurs where it stops and I find myself falling to the ground. That was too close. My breath is knocked away, but I try to ignore it. No matter what- he can't get away with this! I pick myself up off of the ground slowly. So now he's finally serious.

Sasuke crosses his arms in front of his self and watches me regain my composure. Why isn't attacking? Is it a trick- is that a clone? I glance around me- nothing- it's him alright.

"I won't kill you," Sasuke says, shaking his head. What? Anger goes through me- is he just pitying me? And besides that- who said that even _could _kill me?!

"Why do you say that?" I ask, wanting to know what trick he was planning on using on me. What ever it is- I won't fall for it!

"I have no grudge against you- there's nothing for me to fight you for," he says simply, sighing. Is he truly such an idiot?

"But I have a reason to kill you where you stand- would you just let me do that?!" I asked, trying to shade my confusion, but knowing that it was there. The thunder can be heard again, it's getting closer.

"No," he says looking at the ground. He turns around and begins to walk away. What just happened?! Was he trying to escape- or- was he really serious about this?! Either way- I'm not letting him go unless he's dead.

"You're not getting out that easy!" I say, lifting my hands into hand signs. Sasuke continues to walk- unflinching. I think that it's time for it! "Yochi da no jutsu!" I cry out, my chakra fierce in my arms. Sasuke turns to me quickly, as if he wanted to stop me. The ground shoots up around him, forming to huge hands that hold him tightly. He tries to move, but his hands are secured to his sides. So the jutsu was successful!

"What is this?" he calls out to me, struggling in the grip of my jutsu. I smile.

"You didn't honestly think that I would let you get away with what you've done, did you?" I ask, in an almost sing-song tone of voice, mocking him. "This is just a little jutsu I've picked up with the Akatsuki." Finally! My revenge is so near!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sasuke struggles violently in the hold of my jutsu, trying to escape its tight grip. I don't show it, but I am surprised, I've only used this jutsu properly once before! I have to finish this now. Walking over to where I dropped it, I grab my cloak off of the ground and quickly retrieve two of my scrolls out of its deep pockets.

I drop the cloak back where it was, then looking at the sides, I make sure that they are the correct ones. The first one is wrapped with a pink ribbon and the marking says '**saishuu', the other is wrapped with a green ribbon reading, 'kantetsu'- these are the correct scrolls. I keep my distance from where I Sasuke.**

**Desperation shows in nothing but his eyes- the desperation to live that every living being has. I feel a pang of sympathy go through my heart, and I try to ignore it. Quickly, I look away from him and back at what I'm doing- I can't have him distract me! Slowly, I slide open the saishuu scroll and finish the kanji for my jutsu. **

**I listen as rain slowly begins to fall near by. I have to do this now- or I'll run out of time! Biting my thumb, I spread my blood down the length of the scroll, quickly. Not sparing a moment, I do the same to the kantetsu scroll- I have no time to be leisurely!**

I stand with the scrolls in hand- "**kusabana toge no jutsu!" I cry out, forming the correct hand signs quickly. For moments, nothing occurs at all and I worry that I performed it incorrectly. Rain falls down upon me and Sasuke, so cold. I try to read the scroll over, but it was hard to see and was now beginning to smudge. **

**I panic for a moment, then finally, the earth beneath me begins to move, and shards of stone begin to raise into the air, like little daggers, all aimed for where Sasuke is being held. He looks around at them, his eyes widening, but his voice still silent- not a word leaves his mouth.**

**I smile, its working! As soon as I was relived by this thought- the heavens let loose. Torrents of rain poured down, the clouds above blocking out the nearly set moon. Any light that the rising sun might have provided is not visible- it's almost completely pitch black. And as the rain continues to fall, the ground beneath me becomes loose- I have to do it now! **

**The rain raises dust from the ground, and I loose sight of Sasuke and the jutsu holding him- how can I aim at something I can no longer see?! I fear that the rain has washed away the earth that was holding Sasuke, but I trust my judgment of direction and shout- "Hit it!" I hear the shards of stone as they whistle through the rain and wind. Please hit the target!**

I listen, silently as I hear the shards all hit something at the same time. Shockwaves occur and I feel the ground ripple under my soaked feet. I'd like to believe it hit him- but a feeling in my gut tells me otherwise. Quickly I slip on my cloak to shield me from the rain. Looking up, I watch as something moves quickly through the rain ahead of me- is it Sasuke? Quickly I grab kunai and aim where the motion was heading- I can't let him get away!

"Nice trick- but you missed me," I spin around- it's Sasuke! How did he get there- he wasn't moving fast enough to be there this quickly! Sasuke pulls out a kunai knife and holds me by my throat, holding the kunai right next to it.

"I wasn't wanting to do this Sakura- but you've become too much of an annoyance," he says quietly in my ear, lifting the kunai up to bring it down on my neck. It can't end here!

So many things I haven't done! My mind, as if it were on a reel, plays through my life. What happened to the innocence I used to have? Picking flowers and daydreaming all day. But, I was still awful to some people who changed my life. After all, in a completely strange way, if it wasn't for Naruto, I'd have never met Itachi and I'd still be…

This boy who holds me- I used to love him. No- I was obsessed! I cared so much about his opinion, his every thought. It mattered to me, only because it mattered to him. No matter what it was. And now, how it's ended up between us. I hate him for just being alive! I tell myself that I want to kill him, but somehow, even after what he's done, I still can't make myself fully believe it.

If someone had said two years from now we'd be like this- I'd knock them out- saying that there was no way it could ever be true. I was so easily bent by his thoughts, I mean I used to hate the name Itachi, just because Sasuke did- what type of living is that? And now he's gone, and I'm going to die by the same hand he did. But- but at least I'll be able to be with my Itachi again. I slide my eyes closed- ready for the pain.

"Yusouki uso no jutsu!" my ears ring with a voice that came from the rain ahead of me. A pair of hands grab me and in a flash of light, the rain has stopped, and Sasuke is no longer gripping onto my neck. What just happened?! Opening my eyes slowly, I realize I am sitting down, and look at the chair beneath me- how did I get here? I look ahead of me to the only other visible person in the room. My eyes searching his ringed ones for an answer.

"Haruno, Sakura; your trial begins now," the man says, returning the look I was giving him. Trial?! What trial?!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"What is this all about?!" I ask, not trying to sound too commanding- who is this guy? His face looks like a pin cushion, it has so many piercing's! I try to ignore this, and he seems to ignore my question. What trial is this?! What have I done, and how did I get here?

He keeps his eyes on me, as if he were studying me. Those eyes- they're so weird! I try not to stair, so I instead look around the room, nothing much, just my chair, his chair, and a table. The paint on the walls was old and cracking and there were no windows, just a small, but bright, light that hung overhead.

"Do you have the ring?" he asks, not moving his eyes. I look back at him, confused.

"Ring?" I ask. He looks to me as if I were a complete idiot, unworthy of his attention or time.

"Do you even have any idea what you are doing here?" He asks, sighing. What is he talking about? And besides that, why is he talking down to me! I'm probably smarter than he is! I shake my head. "Do you have Itachi's ring," he rephrases the question, waiting again for an answer. Itachi's ring? Who is this man? Is e trying to interrogate me about the Akatsuki- am I in trouble? I don't have time for this! I have to go find Sasuke!

"Why do you ask?" I question, wanting to know before I answered a single question.

"Haruno, I'm the Akatsuki leaser, you do know that, right?" he asks, becoming bored with the conversation. What? I look at him, surprised- is it true? He's really the Akatsuki leader? Itachi had told me about him, he's a powerful rouge ninja from Amegakure- is this really him? He doesn't look like he's that powerful. He brushes back his auburn hair with his hand. I look at his right hand and notice a ring on his thumb, so similar to the style of Itachi's. It's true then.

"Then why am I here, I mean, what's the purpose of this trial?" I ask, my curiosity showing. Have I done something that was not right for the Akatsuki? He smiles for the first time since I've been here and rests his elbows on the table in front of him. What is he laughing at?

"You didn't really think that you would become an Akatsuki member just by wearing the ring and cloak, did you?" He asks, shaking his head. I look down at my lap, ashamed; I had hoped it was that way. So, then what is this trial for? He seemed to know what I was thinking.

"This trial is for whether or not you do become an Akatsuki member. After all, you were an operative for a year and a half, and apparently Itachi saw some potential in you," my heart breaks hearing Itachi's name. Potential? Did nobody know about us? I look up to my, now, leader, bring it on!

"I will have to ask you a few questions about his death first," the leader says, not moving his gaze from me, as if he were reading me like a book. I look up, would I be able to handle this? I can not show any emotion! This is the wrong place for it! I nod, I'm ready. "How did he die," he asks bluntly. I pause for a moment. I had tried so hard, so extremely hard to forget those memories, but they are still fresh. I try not to think about the memories, and tell it like a report.

"He died yesterday, moments before the sunset. He was killed by another Uchiha, Sasuke, his brother," I say, trying to ignore how cold it sounded, like there was no remorse at all for Itachi, nor hatred for his murderer. The leader nods at this, and seems to store it in his memory.

"What was your village before you left it?" he asks. I brush my hair out of my face. I haven't worn my leaf headband in the longest time, it seems. I'm not even sure that I know where it is anymore.

"It was Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves," I said, again trying to muffle the memories that kept on trying to escape. If I show remorse for Itachi, or for leaving my village, he could see that as a weakness and not allow me to become a member- that's not good!

"Right then, did Itachi teach you the sealing technique: illusionary dragon nine consuming seals? It's important for the members to know this technique." I think back to all of the hours of practice I had to undergo to get it right.

"He did," I say. My arms were so sore after learning that, but Itachi had said that I would be better off knowing it.

"Good, it seems like he was prepared for you to take his place," he says, not even caring that what he was saying was practically that he had known he would die soon and just had me as an apprentice. That couldn't be true- could it? Itachi actually cared! He had to! What's the point in even questioning it?!

"What would your purpose for joining be?" he asks, never changing his emotions on his face, like he was playing a game of poker and didn't want me to know his hand. I think about it, there's only one basic reason for why I want to join the Akatsuki. This could be my chance to kill Sasuke, it's so perfect.

"I have a goal, a person I need to eliminate," I say, not wanting to say anymore than that. No will ever know about this. Once I kill Sasuke, I don't know what I'll do, or where I'll go from there, but staying with the Akatsuki is a great option. I need to take it.

"This person, is it Itachi's killer?" leader asks, curiously, a knowing look in his eyes. How does he know? I try to think of a reply, what do I say to that? How do I explain it? I'll have to lie- but what do I say? "Never mind that," he says, waving his hand in front of him like he was pushing the subject away. "You spoke of a goal, would you be willing to abandon your personal goal and adopt the Akatsuki's goal as your own?" this takes me with shock, is he serious?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I stair down at my hands and think about the question that has been given to me. If I agree, then I may never get the chance to kill Sasuke, I'll just be another Akatsuki dog sent around to do the dirty work for our leader. I won't be able to go find Sasuke, I'll only be able to do such if the Akatsuki leader sees it to his advantage- I don't need that! That could set back my plan so far, it could be years before I would be allowed to set out to find and kill him.

Then again, on the other hand if I don't agree, then I will most likely be removed from the Akatsuki all together and may not become strong enough to take him down on my own. I'd never be able to match him in strength, and besides that, the second he saw me in Konoha, he would most likely tell another ninja and I'd be locked away for attacking a Konoha ninja. Either way, there's a chance I won't catch him and eliminate him. So which is the better choice?

"I can accept the Akatsuki's goal as my own, leader," I say, the words leaving my mouth before I even realize it, "The needs of the Akatsuki are far more important than my own." What have I just agreed to, what did I just say? He nods, then glances behind me at something. What is he looking at?

"You do understand that your position in the Akatsuki will most likely not be permanent, just until we have a better candidate, don't you?" he asks, looking back at me. What's this all about? So on a whim; he can just decide he doesn't want me in the Akatsuki? That's not right! What would they do to be assured that I wouldn't spread any of their secrets around? I try not to shudder at the thought.

"I understand," I say, not quite sure if I did or didn't, but not wanting that to show and mess with my chances to become a member. I have to answer as if I am one-hundred percent ready, as if I do not have to think twice about anything that he asks. He nods to me, and then changes the subject.

"Now, for the matter of a partner, which you must have, I am now assigning you with Deidara's past partner," he states, no question in his voice. Then who will be Deidara's partner; that just doesn't make any sense. Inwardly, I sigh in relief of knowing that it is not Kisame, Itachi's past partner.

"What happened to Deidara?" I ask, again with my curiosity- I just saw him two weeks ago- what could have occurred by now? He was in completely perfect health, or so it would seem.

"He has become incapable of serving the Akatsuki; certain- conditions- have come up to the point where he is of no usefulness to us," leader explains, not being clear about it. What does he mean by conditions? What happened to him? I try to ignore my curiosity, there are more important things to question at a time like this.

"Who was his partner?" I ask, wanting to know who I'd be stuck with. Let's see, I try to figure it out on my own. The teams- Itachi was with Kisame, Zetsu doesn't have a partner, Hidan has Kakuzu, that's three teams so far, then there's the leader and his partner, four, so who did I forget- there were five teams of two before Orochimaru left, so then, who was Deidara's partner? Suddenly it comes to me and I look up- directly into the leader's eyes, shocked, why would he pair me with-

"The member I assigned you to be partners with is Sasori- of the red sand," leader says, nodding while looking behind me. Angered at his decision, I don't look at what he nodded at- I only try to mask my emotions. How could he choose Sasori for me?! I'd rather work with Kisame, or even Zetsu if I had to! I can't stand Sasori, I haven't ever tried to hide that!

I push it from my mind the best I could but my emotions keep on slowly trying to leak in. I look attentively at the Akatsuki leader so that I won't seem ungrateful for him allowing me into the Akatsuki, but his sight is still behind me, what is he looking at anyways?

Footsteps sound, coming beside me, and I look over, surprised, was there really someone else in here? Sasori emerges from behind me, a relaxed, monotone look on his face, his hands casually at his sides. My heart burns with anger at the sight of his face and for a moment, I think over the idea of becoming an Akatsuki member. I calm down and look at my lap. He's not worth quitting over, my past anger with Sasori is no reason to quit the Akatsuki, he's my partner now and there is nothing I can do about it.

I look up at Sasori as he stops and stands next to me, not even glancing in my direction. So, he was the person who brought me here. I should have known by the jutsu that was used! It wasn't the first time I've seen him use it before. I should really pay better attention to things like that. I look at the leader. I may hate Sasori, but I am willing to deal with him if this means that I will be able to get my revenge. Keeping my eyes on the Akatsuki leader, I wait for any further direction.

"Sasori- I want for you to resume the previous mission you were assigned, you can explain everything to Haruno later," the leader says, acting as if I wasn't here. Why does he call me by my last name, but everyone else by their first one? I stand from my seat, beside Sasori. So, does this mean we leave now? What mission have Sasori and I been assigned?

"Haruno, remember that you said you would make the Akatsuki's goal your own," the leader says, looking at me. "I will only warn you once that if you go off mission, Sasori is allowed to take you down," he spoke it so easily, as if he has said it a thousand times before. This isn't good, I think to my self, fear trying to break free for the first time in a while. Sasori could just kill me on a whim and report that I had tried to abandon the mission- and knowing him, he most likely will try to. And the leader would probably believe him.

I push these thoughts away from my mind, all I have to think about right now is the assignment at hand. Hopefully Sasori will leave me be, and the mission will be near where I can find Sasuke while staying on mission. Hopefully.

"You can leave now, that is all I need from you. Oh- by the way, I expect a report on the mission within the next two weeks," he says, excusing us from the room. I nod and quickly step past Sasori to leave the room. I open the door, walking out into a large empty corridor- where are we anyways? I turn left and walk down the hall, not looking back, or waiting for Sasori. Maybe if I ignore him, he won't even talk to me. My footsteps echo in the shadowy hall.

"Sakura, you're going the wrong way," I hear, and turn around to see Sasori standing in the doorway, not moving. "The exit is this way," he says turning and walking to the right from the door, not waiting to see if I would follow, or even really acknowledging that I was now his partner. I nod, even though he doesn't see. Why does he seem so different?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The sun shines down brightly, morning finally arriving. I step out of the small building and glance around for Sasori, where did he go now? How am I supposed to be his partner if he keeps on disappearing like this? I cross my arms in front of me; this is probably the worst twenty-four hours of my life. First, I loose my Itachi, then Sasuke gets away before I can kill him, and now- now I'm paired with one of the people I hate most in this world. The nearby forest wakes into life, birds singing in the branches, and small animals scavenging for breakfast.

I gaze up into the sky; it's all so calm here.

I hear branches on the ground break ahead of me and I look up just as Sasori's cloak disappears behind a tree. Quickly, I chase into the forest behind him. What is he doing? As I turn the corner, he's there, standing against a tree, a completely bored look on his face. He looks up at me when I come near.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asks, a little bit of anger in his voice. I stop, surprised, what does he mean? I was told to come with him- wasn't I?

"Wha-?" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"The Akatsuki is not for stupid little girls with silly dreams- you won't survive in it," he says, shaking his head. What?! What right does he have to say that?! I've been working with the Akatsuki for a year-and-a-half now! And what does he mean by 'silly dreams'? This is no dream- I will kill Sasuke! I open my mouth to reply, but he doesn't let me say a thing. "We've lost two of our most valuable members within a week, this isn't the smartest time to join- they weren't weak like you- but they aren't here anymore. If you don't leave the Akatsuki- you'll get killed," he says, turning away from me and starting to walk into the forest again. His voice sounded strange to me.

"What- why are you saying this?!" I ask, anger showing in my voice. "I'm not some operative anymore- I'm a member- your equal!" I try to keep myself calm. What's his problem?!

He doesn't turn back to look at me, he doesn't reply, he doesn't even seem to have noticed that I said something; he just continues to walk slowly. I watch him, only walking a few feet behind him. It's not like I expected him to be all friendly, but this is cold- even for Sasori.

In the silence, my mind is allowed to wander, for the first time since yesterday.

My eyes stay on Sasori's cloak and I soon find myself in a way reminiscing about when we first met. Itachi was alive then and he didn't like Sasori at all. I was so shy to Itachi back then, I wasn't sure what to think of him, I mean, I feared him, of course, but then again, it was all just a misunderstanding. I wasted so much time, I could have spent it with him, but I saw myself only as a captive ninja from the village hidden in the leaves, not as a girl who has realized that she may have emotions for this other person- he was just an Akatsuki member to me, I was so stupid.

I should have not wasted what time I did have with him.

Sasori begins to travel at a quicker pace, and I also speed up, what's he doing now? I speed up and get beside him. Is he trying to leave me behind? I was never informed of our mission- it would be important to know incase he tried to leave me. I turn my face to ask him, but he breaks into a full run, and I chase after him- what is he doing! Is he trying to come up with an excuse to kill me? The forest gets thicker and scraggly branches reach out and grab at my clothing, scratching my skin. I finally catch up with him, and open my mouth to ask what he's doing- looking quickly at me; he makes it clear that I shouldn't talk.

Confused, I listen closely, for any signs of what it may be. All I can hear for minutes is Sasori and my footsteps, the forest rushing past us. Footsteps fall behind me and I turn my head to look, an anbu agent- we're being followed! I look at Sasori- why run? Why not just face them, instead of wearing ourselves out? If they catch up after a while- we will be physically exhausted and unable to fight- that will risk our lives and the mission.

I can't let that happen.

I stop and turn around to face our assailant. As they get nearer, I retrieve a kunai and ready myself for the attack. Just as the ninja is within twenty feet of me, I feel a tug on the back of my cloak. Sasori pulls me into the air and carries me under his arm quickly. What is he doing? We can handle this guy easy! Sasori continues to run, an angered look on his face. Quickly, he forms a hand sign and I know what he is about to do.

"Yusouki uso no jutsu!" he says lowly, and I feel the ground leave his feet for a moment. Why would we run away instead of fighting?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I push Sasori's harsh arms off of me and stand quickly, my anger getting the better of me. "What do you think you're doing?! We could have easily taken that ninja down!" I yell at him, frustrated and confused. Why is he such a coward?! He only shakes his head at me and stands up slowly, dusting off leaves that had stuck to him from the forest floor. Ignoring what I had asked, he again begins to walk. I keep still, not moving until I get my reply. "Answer me," I say lowly. I pause, surprised by my own tone of voice; since when have I been so commanding? He slows down his pace some, then starts to answer, slowly.

"Listen Sakura," he says, not turning to look at me while he talks. "Did you even take a good look at that ninja?" he asks. I begin to walk, catching up with his pace. Did I really? "I mean, do you take good enough of a look to know his physical condition?" All I saw was that he was following us, and his anbu mask. I shake my head to Sasori, what is he getting at? Even though he couldn't possibly have seen me shake me head, he continues to talk, as if he knew I did. "His left leg was wounded. If we had continued to go for maybe two more minutes, we could have been free of him. But," he says angrily, looking at me, "that was an anbu agent, you seem to forget. If we had stopped to fight them, like you were, we'd have no idea what we were facing. For all we know, they could have been a weaponry specialist." He explains, making me feel like a complete idiot.

"Oh," I say, feeling like I was useless. How did I not figure that out?

I look around and realize where we are. Looking behind me, I see the rundown looking building that we had a conference with the Akatsuki leader in. Why would Sasori have us go back instead of just moving us further up the path? I think about his jutsu. It's probably just a simple relocation jutsu that brings him where he has recently been and wishes to return to. And judging by his hand signs, it shouldn't take up too much chakra. I think about this, then find myself again wondering of other things.

Sasori seems to have a completely clear idea of where we are going and of how we are to get there. Besides that point, he never fully filled me in on what the mission entails. Much less where we are going. If we get separated, I'll have no clue where to go except for back here, and even then, would I be able to tell the Akatsuki leader that I lost my partner? That wouldn't bode well for me.

I turn and look to him, his face washed over with concentration and a bit of anger. Why didn't I pay more attention to the ninja? If he could have gathered all of that without even turning around once, then why was I unable to? I was putting all of my strain into listening to the footsteps, and even I couldn't tell if they were wounded or not. Since when was Sasori so extremely serious?

I turn my face to him, I have to know about the mission. "Sasori," I start, he glances at me to acknowledge that he heard me. "What is our mission, and where are we going?" I ask, turning my sight back to the long forest path ahead of us. All of the familiar ground not bearing any marks to show that we have been here before, as if it was again our first time down it. For moments, Sasori is silent, as if thinking over an advanced problem. He again glances at me, and I feel like he is measuring me up, the way leader did. He sighs, then begins to speak.

"I guess that there is no way to go about this without telling you," he begins, looking ahead. His face drops from tense to almost bored. "Do you remember why the Akatsuki captured you two years ago, Sakura?" he asks, speaking thoughtfully, as if he was unsure if I was ready to hear something or not.

I think about it. Why had they captured me? I remember I was out in the forest that morning, I was gathering some rare herbs that could not be grown in town, with all of the pollution of civilization, because it would taint them. It was for Sasuke, I had thought that they might help him heal sooner, it was only a couple days after his fight with Itachi. Naruto had left the village with Jiraiya, they had been gone a couple days, before Sasuke arrived back only to be at the hospital. And then, Itachi and Kisame appeared, I only knew to run because of their cloaks. Kakashi-sensei had informed me of them. And they were- they were after Naruto. They wanted to get to him through me.

"I do," I say, my thoughts now wrapped around the Uchiha's. "But what does that have to do with the mission?" I ask, misunderstanding what he was trying to tell me.

"You do remember what Kisame and Itachi's past mission was, don't you?" he asks, looking at me like I was too slow to catch on. It was to capture Naruto and get Kyuubi from his body, wasn't it? I look up, shocked and finally understanding what Sasori was trying to explain to me.

"Our mission is to go to Konoha and capture Naruto?" I ask, referring to him by name without even noticing, giving away that I had a bond with him. Sasori nods to me, not glancing back this time. I make a mental note to only refer to him as nine-tailed fox. Could I possibly do this? Naruto was extremely annoying to me, but I didn't hate him. He was always getting in the way of me and Sasuke, I should thank him for that now.

I shake my head at my thoughts, I can't think about him or any other person in Konoha with feelings such as those, I am an Akatsuki member now, when I agreed to making their goal my own, I agreed to cut all of my bonds to the people I once cared for. Naruto is nothing more than a target now.

A smile slips onto my lips as I finally realize where we are going to- Konoha. How perfect. Anticipation grows in me, my chance to get to kill Sasuke is coming! Suddenly, it seems like getting Naruto couldn't come soon enough and I find myself for the first time, happy that Sasori was chosen for me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I run my fingers slowly through my hair, never more noticing its shortness. Have I forgotten why it's so short? What I was trying to do- why I was so driven? Have I forgotten Naruto? The bright sun shines off of a small stream, and I stare into it, my cloak reflecting in its near stillness. Itachi's cloak. What should I do now? I thought that by leaving that small town of Konoha, I had finally escaped the future I had planned- now what? It shouldn't have to be this hard.

I glance at Sasori and find myself for a moment, envying him. He's so sure. He knows exactly what he's going to do and he does it, without a second of hesitation. He never looks back on what he does and doesn't ever regret a thing. It must be so nice to live like that- your emotions staying out of the way. I turn my eyes to the path, but for a moment, they lingered on his face. He doesn't look different by one second since when we first met- as if time plays no effect on him at all.

Light sparkles down through the leafs, little patches of it litter the forest floor, making each step a different tone of light. I stare into the forest. Konoha. I haven't been there since the Akatsuki had captured me. Two years, a new Hokage, and many many more ninja. This is going to be such a hassle. I sigh, and Sasori seems, to notice, but keeps his eyes ahead of us.

Traveling is always the worst part of a mission.

The day passes slowly and the path seems to stretch on for an eternity. Finally night falls and Sasori slows his pace. "We'll make camp here for the night," he says, turning to me. "We will be arriving at Otafuku Town early tomorrow, it's not far from Konoha," he says, setting his pack on the ground beside him, and sitting down next to a tree, leaning back on it. I nod.

"We'll be in Konoha by this time tomorrow," he says, leaning his head back and sliding his eyes closed, looking so very relaxed.

I set down my pack, and lay against a tree that was a good distance from Sasori, my face in his direction so I can make sure he doesn't try anything. I slowly make my eyes close. But try not to feel tiered, I won't sleep, no matter what- I'll just rest- I can't trust him. But the forest noises seem to grow to a whisper and I feel it all slipping away.

"Sakura, come on, you can't do this in one day," Itachi said, shaking his head at me, a small smile on his lips, a rare occasion. I pick myself off of the ground quickly, faking a smile and acting like I was fine. The small clearing around us is bathed in sunlight, the summer heat smothering us.

"Yes I can! You said it was a simple jutsu- I'm not weak Ita!" I say, forming the hand sign again. "Yoki da no jutsu!" I exclaim, pushing my chakra out in large even amounts. I look at the ground ahead of me, and nothing happens at all. "What did I do wrong this time?!" I ask, exasperated. My breath coming in harsh gasps- why is this so hard?! Itachi looks at me, a slightly playful expression on his face.

"Well that time, you said it wrong, it's Yochi, not Yoki, try it again with the right words," he says, now looking at the ground ahead of me. I nod and try to form the hand signs again, but my chakra is almost completely gone. Itachi looks at me, shakes his head, then walks over and holds me in his arms and even in the hot warmth of the day, his warmth is so welcoming.

"Don't push yourself too far," he says in my ear. I smile; my face leaning on his cloak. I look up to him, my energy replenished just from holding him.

"I- I think I can do it now," I say, slowly separating from him, my fingers lingering on his cloak. He nods at me, and then steps back to give me space. I turn away from him and focus on the ground ahead.

_Days like these._

I focus all of my chakra- but hold it in. Ok, just like before- but say it right. "Yochi da no jutsu!" I exclaim, and release the chakra in level amounts- please work! The ground before me moves a little and for a moment, what look like fingers of rock emerge, then slump back into the ground. "Almost!" I say, forming the hand signs again. I step forward as the chakra goes through me- but a hand lands on my shoulder and I look back at Itachi.

"You've used up too much chakra for now Sakura," he says, smiling again. "Don't use anymore for today, ok?" he asks. I smile and nod, turning around to him. I lean up and kiss his cheek. He worries so much! For a moment, his face goes red, then he leans down and kisses my lips. I kiss him back, happiness as always.

"Uchiha, Itachi," we hear, I look over from my lovers face and over at the agent that stood there. Itachi glances at me, then walks over to the ninja. The ninja speaks quietly to Itachi, and Itachi nods, glancing back at me assuringly. I smile- what are they talking about? Itachi thanks the ninja, then walks over to me.

"Sakura," he says softly, hardly a whisper. "There are some ninja who are after two of our members, and Kisame and I have to leave for now, I'll be back." He says, brushing the hair out of my face. Worried, I look to him for answers, he touches my face and I savor the moments. I always hate it when he has missions. He turns to walk away, and I feel the strength to say something I never have before.

"Ita- I love you," I say, feeling like I just bore my strongest weakness. He doesn't turn around, or reply, or even act like he heard me. I watch sadly as he and the ninja disappear into the forest.

_Days like these._

I jump, sitting up from my sleep, the forest is dark and silent, and tears running down my face slowly. I try to hold them back, but I know I can't. I turn away from Sasori, and hide my face and tears, wiping them away, even though it was useless. I try to push the memories and the dreams far from my mind, but can't help but feel his lips on mine.

I'm never safe in my sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Night seems to go on for years and sleep eludes me when I need it most. I lay awake in the forest, silently contemplating what my next action will be. I thought I already had my mind made up about this- but I'm somehow unsure still. The stars shine down on me glistening and dancing in the dark night. The heatless light from the full moon shines down in to my eyes through patches in the leaves, like a camouflage.

However, somehow, I wake up, with the sun in my eyes- when did I fall asleep? Birds sing sweet songs, jumping from branch to branch. I sit there and listen, savoring the morning noise. A shadow falls over me and I look up to see Sasori standing there. "We should leave now," he says, setting his pack on his back and watching as I get up slowly. That was one of the longest nights I've ever had, it's so great to be in sunlight. Standing up, I grab my pack and sling it over my shoulder. Looking forward- I see that Sasori had already started walking.

I prepare myself to have to walk a few more hours before we come within sight of the town of Otafuku- yet instead, within moments of walking, the forest empties into a large clearing and on the other side of it, small houses can be seen on a good thirty minutes walk away. I look to Sasori, surprised, but he doesn't seem that interested, as if he knew this area like the back of his hand. As we enter the large, hot field, he turns to me.

"Sakura," he says, I look over to Sasori- what does he want? "Remove your cloak." I look at him alarmed- what does he mean?! I just became a member- is he trying to tell me I'm out of the Akatsuki already?! I try to ignore my doubts and don't hesitate- he's not the same as he was before, I have to trust his judgment now, after all, this is our mission- why would he jeopardize it? I slip off my cloak slowly and uneasily, then fold it and set it in my pack. I look to him surprised, as Sasori does the same. "We don't have a need for unnecessary attention," he explains, I nod agreeing, glad that I didn't argue and make a fool of myself.

The city approaches slowly, and I can see how crowded its streets are. The sun shines off of its roofs and steam raises from one of its sauna's. Large crowds gather around buildings, bidding, and gambling- so it's a gambling town then. I pat my coin purse I have secured to my pack and smile satisfactorily as I hear a light jingle. "Don't expect to be doing any gambling- like I said earlier, no unnecessary attention." Sasori says, not even turning to look at me.

Was he this overpowering with Deidara also?

"I understand," I say, growing tired of his attitude- or maybe the fact that he has none. Am I disappointed that having him as a partner isn't a challenge? I sigh; confused by everything that was crossing my sleepy mind. The town comes near and I make sure that my pack is secured tightly- I don't know what to expect in a town like this, if anyone see's our cloaks and recognizes them because I drop my pack- I don't want us to get caught. Sasori slows down and walks beside me slowly. I blush- what is he doing?! People are going to think we're a- is that what he wants? Girlish thought cross my mind and I shove them back, completely disgusted with myself- then it dawns on me. It's a cover. I force an almost smile on my lips and try to act more relaxed. No unnecessary attention- of course.

We enter the town, the crowds seeming even larger now. I try to keep Sasori in sight as a wave of people come on. It's so early- what are they all thinking?! I smile, laughing at myself, it's not like we're the only people who have an early morning. I can't help but feel relieved that Sasori had me remove my cloak though. People on all sides from small children to old men all here for the excitement of the small town, somebody is bound to be able to recognize the cloaks if they saw them.

I feel suffocated in the chaos and turmoil of the ocean of people and somehow loose Sasori- where'd he go? I turn around in the crowd- which way did I come in this from?! Giving up on directions, I decide to forge my way through the crowd in the opposite direction everyone was facing. The sounds of lottery numbers being called out gets a little quieter, but then I end up in a crowd that's facing the other direction- how did this happen? Just when I'm beginning to feel alarmed- a hand shoots out from the midst of the crowd and grabs mine, dragging me out.

I look at Sasori's face, relieved, but he doesn't seem to care. Finally we escape the large mass of people and Sasori drops my hand. "What do you think you were doing?" he asks crossly, his face showing anger and, for the sake of the cover I think, a bit of concern. I shake my head and apologize.

"Sorry, I- I just got lost that's all," I say, feeling like a five year old getting in trouble. He shakes his head at me.

"I don't have to hold your hand so you don't get lost do I?" he asks, again for the cover. I blush, embarrassed and shake my head. He starts to walk, this time making sure I was right beside him. I look around and no one seems to have noticed. So, it's working. "We need to pick up some supplies and eat- then we can leave," he says. I nod and search- but can't seem to find a single real store or restaurant on the entire street.

We turn onto a nearly completely empty street and the stores come into view- figures that this street is the empty one.

I gaze into the windows, some of the clothing was so nice- there is no way if I had needed clothing I could have gotten it here. "What do you want to eat?" he asks, turning to me. I look to him surprised- I actually get to pick for once? Gazing up and down the street, my eyes stop on a small bento place. A simple box lunch shouldn't be too expensive, even here. "How about there?" I ask, pointing over at it. He nods.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The small restaurant was more like a ramen bar than anything else. Minimal decorations, the chairs were stools sitting in front of a bar where the chefs made the meals and even the chef was unruly looking, no wonder why this restaurant is so inexpensive. The smells of simple meals wafted up to the seat I tried to relax in. And even in the relaxed calmness of all of this, I couldn't help but be worried. After all, even though I may have seemed calm on the outside, my mind was like a huge storm crashing about. This is my first time in a regular town since becoming an Akatsuki member and all I can think about is how nobody knows. My eyes flicker onto the mans face, checking to make sure that when he looks at us, there is no worry in his work worn eyes.

Sasori was relaxed and calm sitting next to me perched in his chair thumping his fingers against the smooth countertop with a bored expression playing on his features. He does this so often, going to town when he's so easily able to get arrested, that it doesn't faze him anymore. I again, find myself envying his careless mood, how did he get that way? What did he have to go through to care so little? I play with the thin straw that sits in my cup and watch as the water swirls around it slowly, like a small whorl pool.

Sighing, I stair into the kitchen as the one chef on duty rushes about. Sasori's water remains untouched sitting in front of him and he wouldn't order anything. I feel a pang of worry go off, but I ignore it. Remember who he is Sakura. I push away any thoughts of Sasori the only way I know how to; by torturing myself by thinking of Itachi's last moments. The memories burst in like a thousand waves and in m mind, I see his dull, piercing eyes and can hear his hand as it falls against his chest lifelessly. Glancing down at my ring, I feel a hot tear try to slip, but I try to hold it back and breathe in deeply, almost in a sob. Quickly, I make sure no one notices.

Sasori glances over at me, and then looks down at his hand as he continues to tap away. Embarrassed of my cruel emotions, I begin to get up to leave for the bathroom. Quietly, I walk to the back of the small restaurant, leaving my pack in the chair next to Sasori. Slowly, I push aside the fabric that concealed a toilet, sink, and mirror area. The smell wasn't as bad as I expected, but still, I should have picked a better restaurant. I stand in front of the large mirror, hardly recognizing myself.

My face was tanned from being in the sun so much, and my hair is lighter than I'm used to. Brushing away some of it, I look into my eyes and stair in shock. What happened? My once bright green, spirited eyes now lay dull and hateful in my face. I look away, scornful. I should get used to it. I slowly put my sight back on the mirror, and stair at my face. I can tell I've cried. I run some hot water and splash my face, trying to make the sadness not so apparent. Wake up Sakura! What is my problem?! I say, 'to kill Sasuke, that is my goal', yet I have done nothing to prove it! I had the perfect chance to kill him, but I let him slip away, and now I've sold my life to the Akatsuki. Everything I've done is just getting in the way! I dab my face dry and see color flush my face from the realization of my holding back. Don't I want to kill him? Don't I want for him to wish that he had never even heard of the Akatsuki? My mind riddles with questions, but I don't find this to be a reasonable time to figure them all out.

Slowly, I leave the bathroom, making sure my face was completely dry. Returning to where I was sitting, a bento box sits on the bar ahead of me and I sit in front of it, not really wanting to open it, but knowing that I have to eat. Slowly, I open it, retrieving my chopsticks, but no longer having an appetite. I've been wasting my time here. If I want to achieve my goal, I have to do so before my emotions have time to get in the way and ruin this! And before I can even do that- I have to complete this mission, which, at this pace of time, is going to take forever. Quickly I set down the chopsticks and place some money on the counter I had set aside, putting the lid on the meal; I leave it on the bar. Nodding to Sasori, I begin to leave towards the door.

"Sakura, you need to eat, you have to have energy for the rest of our travel and for our mission," Sasori says, not stating clearly what our mission was in case of anyone being close enough to understand. I shake my head like a stubborn child, my eyes tightly closed, pushing the tears as far back as possible; I will not cry.

"I have no appetite, besides, we have to star traveling now," I say, trying to convince him to let me get off without eating and without questioning. He looks at me with a thoughtful look in his eyes for a moment, then nods and begins to follow me.

"Hey, young man," the chef says, walking over to the counter and looking at Sasori. "You aren't really going to let your young lady friend have to pay for her own meal, will you?" he asks, shaking his head like he couldn't believe it. Sasori's facial expression remains blank and I stair at him curiously. What does he say to that? Although, I must admit to the strangeness of him calling me Sasori's "lady friend". Sasori nods to the request and steps towards the counter, pulling out some money and setting it on the smooth, flat surface. Picking up the money I had left, he walks over and hands it to me.

"I'm sorry for being disrespectful," he lies to me, to keep the chef happy. I nod.

"I forgive you, and thank you chef," I say, forcing a smile on my face. Sasori and I turn and he holds the door for me to exit. As soon as we are out of sight of the restaurant, I hold out the money to Sasori. "Here, sorry about the trouble," I say, not sure if I was lying or not. Sasori shakes his head.

"Its fine, keep the money, you can spend it on your supplies," he turns and begins to walk again. I look down at the money, now feeling guilty for not even eating a bite of the bento meal. Walking along the street, I gaze into the windows of stores, not sure what I was looking for, but knowing that I needed to find it quickly, so that we can leave. Touching my kunai holder that is concealed under my skirt, I realize that I should find a weaponry shop. I can't risk running out when I only need one more. I reach to my back to see how much money I have for this then realize- I left my pack at the restaurant!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I pant loudly, rushing to the door of the small bento restaurant, my hair flings about, while some sticks to my face from the heat. Bursting into the restaurant, my eyes dart about wildly, where is it? The man behind the counter is no longer there and no one else is in the building besides a person sitting in the corner seat, their back to me and their face covered by a large jacket. Quickly, I dash to where I was sitting, and search the chairs and counter; I bite my lip out of worry, where could it be?

Thinking back, I look over to the room in the corner of the bathroom, please let it be there! I push aside the thin fabric that hid it, and realize that it's empty. Where could it be! I left my cloak in the bag! If anyone finds it, and searches it for identification- I'm done for! Only my first full day of being in the Akatsuki! I try to calm the nerves that were tearing me apart slowly. I breathe in and out slowly, trying to control it so that I can calm down and organize my thoughts.

Alright, the last place I saw it was on the counter, alright, so look there. Now silent and calm, I slowly walk back over to the counter and tap the service bell. Looking at the door behind the counter, waiting for the man to come out from it. The door slides slowly open and he pokes his head out from the door, looking around the restaurant for customers, then his eyes rest on me and he steps the rest of the way out. Wiping his pruned hands dry from doing dishes, he plasters on a fake smile.

"How can I help you?" he asks, stepping behind, into the cooking area, and leaning forward onto the counter, his face showed a long day's tiredness. I ignore this, and get straight to the point.

"I had a bag, it was with me when I was in your," I look around at the filthy mess of everything, not quite sure what to call it anymore. "Your shop- have you happened to see it since?" I ask, feeling like I was being a snob. What's gotten into me lately? He leans over the counter more, and then glances at where I was sitting when I had ate. For a second, worry seems to strike his features.

"I don't remember a bag, miss," he says, before walking into the back room, closing the door behind him. I stand silently in my spot, unsure of what had just occurred. Looking back at my chair briefly, and then turning towards the door. Something was wrong with that man. Quietly, I step outside the doors, not sure where to look now.

I could always just go back and have the man tell me under threat of his life- he is hiding something, then again he might tell someone that Akatsuki Members are on their way to Konoha, and that would jeopardize the mission. What else could I do though? He's my only information, maybe I should just- slowly, I turn back to the door and set my hand on its cold surface, opening it silently. I slide my face back in, trying to get a good view of the room to make sure that the cook wasn't in sight.

The figure in the corner still sat there, their back to the door and restaurant. I gaze curiously at them, and then slowly walk over. Perhaps this is the person who took my pack? I glance at the door as it slowly slides closed behind me. An involuntary shiver runs down my spine, but I ignore it and walk over to the counter, sitting next to the figure. Silence takes over the air for a while, and then the figure speaks.

"You've lost something?" they ask. Their voice washes over me like a glass of ice water, why is it so familiar? I try to see the face, but it is too well covered to see, not even a wisp of hair is visible. I look to them, surprised, how does he know? The figure shifts their weight in the chair, obviously uncomfortable because of the cloak. I gaze into what's visible of the face, but can only see almost water clear blue eyes. Shocks of memories try to go through my mind, but are unable to, and vanish before I can figure out what they are.

"Yes, I lost my pack," I say, unsure of what to think of this person. Somehow, I feel like I can trust them, but I know better. I lean forward onto the counter, trying to see what the stranger looks like. "Have you seen it?" I ask, unsure if he already looked through it, or not.

"I may have," he says slowly, a bit of sadness in his voice. He doesn't sound that old, he could be my age. I try to see, but cannot. "Do you have anything in it that would easily be known as yours?" he asks, turning a bit to me. An almost knowing look in his eyes. I sit back, trying not to show the worry I was feeling. Something about his voice- it just seems so weird that it's so calm, it seems like it shouldn't be. So, he's looked inside of it- he saw the cloak. I breathe deeply, maybe this stranger hasn't heard of the Akatsuki.

"I have a red and black jacket in there," I say, trying to have it not be that descriptive, so that he doesn't recognize it as Akatsuki by that. He sits silently for a moment, then speaks.

"Ah, so Sakura, how is the Akatsuki treating you then?" He says, no longer looking at my face, but, instead, ahead of us at the kitchen area. Shocked, I lock my gaze on him, unwavering, he knows my name? He keeps his gaze ahead, his eyes unreadable.

"Do you know me?' I ask, who is this boy in this jacket- how does he know me by name? If he knows I'm in the Akatsuki- why is he not attacking- is he an operative, or a foe, or what?

"I used to know a Haruno, Sakura, but you aren't her," he says in a sad voice, sighing. Standing up, he hands me my pack. For a moment, his facial disguise slips and I see what look like really thin lines across the sides of his cheeks. He pulls it up, recovering quickly, and then glances at me as he leaves the door, the large clothes slowing him down by far. As the door swings closed behind him, I rush over to it, wanting to ask who he is, how he knew my name, why he didn't attack, but when I open the door, the jacket is nowhere in sight. He must have shed the disguise.

I look down at the pack in my hand, and realize that a piece of paper is dangling from it. Curiously, I pick it off, stepping out of the restaurant and into the street. Lifting it up, I realize that a few words were scribbled onto it.

'I'm sorry I was too late for you', it reads, I stare at it for a moment, not quite sure what to think. Who was this? Folding up the paper carefully, I slide it into my pack, and then put it on my back. I turn onto the street, my mind riddling about what just occurred. I glance around at the stores, I need to hurry; Sasori will be upset if I am late.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Walking about, I shift the weight of my pack on my back, now carrying several new tools and supplies that I bought as I saw fit. Almost completely straight above, the sun shines brightly down onto me, heating the top of my head and warming my already flushed cheeks, worn out from running store to store across these hard streets. I've never before had to think of shopping as an important mission- and I do not like it as one now! My wallet echoes sadly in its emptiness and I sigh, my eyes beginning to search for Sasori.

I walk slowly along one of the long, almost empty, streets as people finally begin to walk on them, some were beginning to leave the gambling areas', finally, and the rest of the town finally awake from a long nights sleep. Where could Sasori be? He tells me to do the shopping quickly, yet he takes so very long! Sighing angrily, and tiredly, my eyes trace through the crowd for any sign of his bright red shining hair. The glass doors and windows glitter brightly in the hot sun, blinding my eyes and begging me to come to the stores and buy what ever their owners are selling. I ignore this as a quick flash of red hair is seen before me, catching my attention.

I keep silent, not wanting to draw attention to myself, and quickly move towards Sasori through the over heated streets. I'd call him by name, but then again- I glance about nervously- someone might recognize his name and know we're Akatsuki members. As I rush after the red-head, I yelp in surprise as a firm hand catches my shoulder and holds my back from perusing Sasori any further. Angrily and very annoyed, I turn around to face the person who stopped me. There stands a boy, about my age, who was about my height and age, sunny blonde hair was brushed behind his ears- even though that color looked odd on his pale skin- he was still cute- but rude.

"Sakura- what do you think you're doing?" he asks, lowly, as he keeps his familiar eyes on the people on the streets who were passing by us. I stand there for a moment, surprised, then shove his heavy hand off of my shoulder.

"Do I know you?" I ask, annoyed as I see out of the corner of my eyes that Sasori turned off of the street- out of sight completely. There's no way I could catch up with him now! The boy looks confusedly at me, then shakes his head and puts his fingers under my chin, pulling it up to his face- as if he were trying to have me see something. I almost blush, who is this boy?

"Sakura, it's me, Sasori," he explains, releasing my chin and looking down at the ground, away from my face. I keep my sight on him, wanting a better look. My eyes widen in surprise and I back a little away, realizing that it was true. I push away the, now, disturbing thoughts of the boy being cute, and welcome the fury I felt at the person who I know is Sasori.

"Where have you been?! We don't have time for you to be making a fashion statement!" I say, angrily, trying to cover up for how I acted with my first impression of his new look. His face goes blank for a moment, then, anger shows in his face.

"Sakura, don't talk to me like that ever again, remember, I'm your superior," he says snidely. I use all of my strength to not knock him out on the spot. "Besides, this is the disguise I bought, I guess it works since you didn't recognize me. My hair color was too different, they would know who I am," he says, explaining. I blush, embarrassedly, is that what he meant by 'supplies'? I had just bought some pins, food supplies, weaponry, and other small stuff.

"Seeing as how you didn't buy anything to cover your bright pink hair," he says, a look of disgust on his face, "you'll have to use a quicker solution than I did." Bending over, he sets his pack in front of him, rummaging through it. Curiously, I watch, unsure of what he meant by 'a quicker solution'. Pulling out his hand, his fingers are entwined in a mess of thick, brown hair, he takes it out, shaking it some, then sets it in my hands.

I look, disgusted, at the huge mass of hair as I try to keep myself from dropping it to the ground on contact. Sasori watches me, curiously, as I turn the disgusting blob over in my hands, unsure of what to think of it. Relieved, I look inside and see that it is a wig and not real human hair. I shoot Sasori a short, thankful look, not wanting it to last long, then, ignoring the few and scattered amounts of people that littered the empty streets, I quickly walk over to a near-by window that had a small shining mirror hanging in it. Grabbing a few clips from my pack, I pull my own, beautiful and short pink hair back, and tight to my head, securing it there, so that no loose strands could escape. Then, cringing, I slide the brown wig over my head, surprised at the fact that it didn't smell as bad as it looks like it would. After a quick glance in the mirror, I look away, my appearance should no longer matter to me, because, who's opinion truly matters to me anymore? Besides, it's only temporary, and for a much needed disguise.

Setting my pack down on the ground before me, I shuffle through it and find two more clips, securing the insides of the wig to my hair so that it won't slip off. Straightening it, and my outfit, I turn to Sasori. "Thank you for this- do I look like myself?" I ask, unsure if I should pose or just stand still. He waits for an awfully long moment, slowly looking me over. A cold shiver runs up my spine. This is exactly how he had looked at me two years ago when he was planning to make in into one of his sick puppets!

"You don't look a thing like yourself," he replies, finally looking away from me. "But a disguise is nothing unless it has a background story, something to explain it," he says. I nod, glad he has his eyes off of me. I nod, so this means we have to completely discuss every last detail about who ever we're going to be. This means I need a new name! I try to think over names that I've wanted in the past for a moment.

"My name will be Hiro, Sanji- yours is Amai, Riaru," he says, hardly a second passing from when he had said that we would need names- no second thoughts. "We cannot take time to think over meaningful names, those may give clues as to who we are," he says, explaining his sureness in the situation. So then, my name is Riaru. I like that name, luckily, it's very cute- so I guess I could get used to it- but Sanji will be a strange name to call him by. Reaching back into his pack, he glances around to make sure that no one can see what he is holding.

"Here, take this, it's a headband from the village hidden in the sand- it should help protect our identities, give me your leaf headband," he says, setting one of the headbands in my hands and keeping his hand there, palm up waiting for my leaf headband. I stare guiltily at the empty hand.

"I lost my headband a while ago," I say, thinking back at where I must have misplaced it.

"It's fine, I just wanted to make sure it's not on your person," he says, explaining and taking his hand back, and securing the headband to his upper left arm, and watching as I tie mine around my neck. I'd put it on the wig, but I'm scared it would get lost.

"Do we have to discuss our identities any further for now?" I ask, unsure if now would be the right time to be doing that. Sasori glances at me, a thoughtful look on his face.

"We can do that while we finish traveling; Konoha is only about an hour and a half's walk from here, we can discuss it then," he says, beginning to step forward. "Oh- and Riaru," he says, using my new name.

"Yes?" I ask, not realizing that we were already starting with our disguises.

"Do not go near the Uchiha boy until the mission is fully completed," he says, stepping forward, further away from the gambling area, and closer towards where Konoha is.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Tall gray gates meet my heat stung eyes and I try, and succeed in showing no emotion towards this place that Sasori and I approach. Two sentinels sit in a post by the front gate, one with a dreamy thoughtful look on his face, the other looking down at what was, to me, a familiar book for a certain past jonin-sensei of mine to carry around. I look at the faces and realize that it's not Kakashi-sensei; Kakashi had white-gray hair, and this boy's hair is brown.

I glance at Sasori's face and realize that he is for once showing what seemed like true emotion. A tired and relaxed look mingles with his features, making him seem even less like himself than he already was. It went well with his disguise. I try to relax also, putting a feint smile on my face, the sort I would have worn when I was younger- or I should say- the type Riaru would wear.

The dry grass crackles some under my feet as I walk between old trees towards the destination, happy that I had no need to worry about stealth or speed. As we come closer to the seemingly silent village, the two sentinel ninja look up quickly, then stand silently and uniformly, waiting for us to get nearer to them and the village. Looking closely at the two- I feel a pang of recognizing echo through out my heart- I know these ninja.

I look them over, who are they though? The one on the right looks the same as he did years ago, his ponytail still tight on the back of his head, his face as bored and relaxed as ever; this is Naara, Shikamaru. I keep my eyes on his face involuntarily; I've known this ninja since we were both academy students, before we became genin, new untried ninja. If anyone in this village were to recognize me, he'd be one of them. He slides his hands into his pockets slowly, and then glances for a moment at the clouds, as if he envied the fact that they could just exist by hanging there softy in the sky.

I move my eyes off of him and to the other. It was strange to me to see him without the parka he used to always wear. Bright red streaks hang down his face, one on each cheek, if it wasn't for these, I'm unsure if I would have recognized him. His brown hair hung loosely on his head, short and close to it; this one is Inuzuka, Kiba. I hold back a sigh, so many familiar faces; it's so nostalgic. Looking closely at Kiba, I realize that his parka wasn't the only thing missing, but also the dog that he had always kept at his side was missing. I think the name of the little creature was Akamaru. Looking down at the table, I remember what I saw when I walked up- I never figure Kiba would read _that _kind of book!

I pull my eyes away from their faces, memories hitting my mind like a glass of cold water, feeding off and drowning me mentally in the memories I had worked for two years to forget. I shove these thoughts aside wearily as the forest ends and a small stone path begins. As we get closer, Shikamaru opens his mouth tiredly.

"Did you notify us that you would be arriving today?" he asks. I could just imagine him moaning and saying 'hat a pain' if we say that we didn't. He leans a little against the chair he had been sitting in, not moving his eyes from Sasori's face- I have to be careful of this one, however uninterested he may seem; he catches on quickly if there's something wrong. I glance at Sasori as he replies.

"We're expected, the two chunnin from the village hidden in the sand. Amai, Riaru," he says, nodding at me, "and I'm Hiro, Sanji." I try to fight the urge to tinker with the sand village headband that hung around my neck, and I keep my sight ahead of me; trying to stay calm and relaxed seeming. Kiba nods, picking up a clipboard from the table head of him that he had been sitting at, and flips a page or two, his eyes scanning what I would guess is the list of expected persons. When did Sasori have time to contact Konoha so convincingly?

Lifting the clipboard a little to make it easier for Shikamaru to see, Kina points out what I could only hope to be the names of Riaru and Sanji.

"It says you will be here for no more than a week, can I ask what the mission is?" Shikamaru asks, I know he's analyzing us through that dull stare of his. I try to keep my calm. Wait- did Sasori and I ever discuss what our supposed mission would be? What do we tell them? For a moment I'm nervous, thinking over all of the different missions that would be plausible and believable, but then by seeing how calm Sasori was, I relax some myself, he has a plan, he always does.

"Our mission is none of the business of you two, it is only to be known between the Hokage, our Kazekage and numbered Jonin and Chunnin," he says, shaking his head wearily, a knowing smile on his lips. Since when could Sasori be so- what should I call it- normal? Never before has he ever shown emotion so often. I try not to seem too estranged from my partner- he's just a good liar- this proves nothing.

"You have that right then," Shikamaru sighs boredly, swinging his arm out towards the open gate. "Welcome to Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, Riaru and Sanji," he says, motioning to us that it was alright for us to go ahead and step into the small town. I nod, and step forward, Sasori at my side, his face still playing emotions- so strange! And then as the town itself comes into full view, it finally hits me. My heart stalls as my eyes sweep, almost tear filled, over the town I called home two years ago. Sasori glances at me worriedly, then back to Konoha, still walking by my side. It has hardly changed at all.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

My feet tap silently on the familiar stone road as I enter the small town. People, so many people walk through the large streets. My reminiscent eyes wander dreamily through out the town, pausing briefly every once in a while on familiar faces, not sure weather or not I wanted to try to remember any connection I may have had with these people. So many people- so many life's I've tried and tried to forget, unfortunately I failed to forget any of them. I hold my eyes closed for a moment, trying to wipe clear these moments. To these people, I can be nothing other than Riaru, and these people must no longer mean a thing to me.

"We need to go to the hotel we will be staying at and inform them of our arrival," Sasori says, in a mellow voice that hardly seemed like it could ever actually come from Sasori. I frown.

"Why do we both need to go?" I ask, not sure what to think. "One of us can easily handle that while the other gathers some information," "I offer, not understanding why Sasori would want for me to tag along by his side all day. He would usually think of me as a nuisance or annoyance. Is he becoming friendlier with me?

"Don't flatter yourself," Sasori says, as if he knew exactly what was on my mind at the moment. I look to him, curiously waiting for his reply. "I'm only having you remain at my side at all times, Riaru, because I can not trust you enough to expect you to stay on mission when you aren't with me," he says, making sure to call me Riaru, and being just vague enough with what he said to make it so that only he and I could possibly know what he was trying to tell me. That explains everything- he doesn't want for me to go off and search for Sasuke, getting off of the mission, after all, it would be difficult for just him to carry hyper Naruto back to the Leader.

I guess I already knew that he had meant that; but it still annoys me to think about it. I try not to look as disappointed as I actually am, and let my eyes again skim over the faces of even more familiar people. Sasori keeps his gaze straight ahead, not pausing for directions to the hotel, or stopping and looking at street signs. As if he knew Konoha like the back of his hand- how many times has he been to Konoha before this?

Silently, I glance over to my left, and my vision catches on an extremely familiar face- I know her very well, and if I don't look away, she'll probably recognize me. I've known her since before the ninja academy; she was my first real friend- yet, also my first true rival. Glancing back, I make sure she didn't see me. Ino keeps her head looking down at some flowers she was carrying in her arms. I smile. When we were younger, she once compared us to flowers like the ones she's carrying. We stopped talking as friends when I discovered that she also liked Sasuke, maybe if I had known then what I know then, we could have kept our friendship.

I try to forget her, and I almost do, but then thoughts of others leak into my mind, like Kakashi-sensei. Even though he hasn't been my sensei for two years, I still call him one. I smile to myself; I'm still a kid, aren't I? I mean, fifteen is still a young age. What am I doing being caught up in this? I glance at Sasori as if expecting him to have heard my thoughts and to slap me and say 'stay on mission'. Why is he only kind when he's lying?

My heart walks up and down the streets of my childhood. This is where I grew up, I can't imagine growing up anywhere else. The academy looms over the end of the street, and an empty bench sits in front of it. I remember years ago when I was a brand new genin, how close I came to kissing Sasuke. Why did I want that so bad? All I can long for now is my Itachi, and Sasuke took him away from me. My thoughts rush away from me as I see a flash of bright orange clothing and blonde hair.

Looking up my eyes catch on a face and I feel as if the world is spinning around me, I stop walking and stair, finally realizing what I'm here to do. Sasori glances at me, a confused look on his face, then follows my gaze with his eyes, to see what was bothering me.

Bright blonde hair and liquidly blue eyes shine brightly in the sunlight, new clothing was on him, but that didn't change how easily it was for me to recognize him. That goofy grin played on his face, those whisker-like scars on his cheeks wrinkle some when he does that. I smile some, laughing at memories of a long ago time- what am I doing? Quickly, I look away from him and towards Sasori, wondering if Sasori could sense my insecurity about the mission. Sasori pulls his eyes away from Naruto, then looks at me, piercing me with them, digging into my mind for the answer he wanted. I keep my gaze on his eyes, if I look away, or even blink oddly, he'll know- I can't let him.

After a moment of silence, Sasori take's his eyes off of mine, a thoughtful look on his face. Slowly, I go near him so that he could be the only one to hear me, he looks up, surprised at how near I was to him. "Should we get him now?" I ask, hating myself for how casual I sounded for asking if I should betray an old friend. Sasori looks at me again, then shakes his head.

"We need to wait, if we do it quickly, we won't be able to gather information. Besides that, leader said to _report _within a week- he doesn't expect, or want for us to capture him instantly on sight," Sasori explains calmly, his voice for the first time since we got here sounding like it was his own. I nod, understanding, and glance over at Naruto; I scared myself so much with how I had reacted to him.

We begin to walk again and I keep my eyes on the ground as we pass Naruto. How am I going to do this? I can't even look at him anymore, much less give him to the Akatsuki leader! I take in a deep breath and look up and around at Konoha, it now feeling like some foreign land to me. I have no choice.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Alright then, all you need to do when you have to go to your room now, is use the keys! Thank you so much for choosing the Merleawe Motel!" she smiles brightly and friendly, the tag on her green and maroon shirt glistening the name 'Yuzu Mizutani'. The two almost bronze colored keys jingle lightly as she reaches over the large wooden counter and hands them to Sasori. He nods to her; an almost-smile plays on his face, and then disappears as he turns to me, dropping one of the keys into my hand. I look around the hotel, boredly, this must have been built since I've been gone; I can't recall any memories of it.

Sasori begins to walk towards the stairs, and I follow, eager to be able to relax, if only for a moment. The wooden stairs creak beneath us as we step onto them, and I try not to be worried that they'll give out- they can't be older than two years. The whole place smells disgusting; I wrinkle my nose at this, and find myself, now, unable to retain the joy of the thought of getting out of here. The large and rickety building seems to echo our every move. Out of all of the places to stay in Konoha- why did he _have _to choose this one? Silently, we walk up a small corridor and Sasori stops at a door that reads 'B-4', the four hanging off of the door on just one of its nails and looking as if any quick movements of the door will surely knock it off.

I look around, disdainfully as we walk into the room that we are supposed to be living in until the completion of our mission. I try to keep myself from complaining, and look to Sasori, to see what he says, but his face holds the blank expression that I had become accustomed to since being around him. The room could barely be called a room instead of a closet. It was tinier than most rooms for one person are; much less for a room that had to be shared by two. The bed was an under-stuffed queen size that took up over half of the living area, and its sheets cleanliness were highly questionable. I slowly walk in beside Sasori, and watch as he walks over to the small window, and opens it, looking out on Konoha. A small current of fresh air flows in and I sigh, disappointed that I'd have to be here.

Beside the bed, a light colored, yet heavy looking wooden door sits open, I walk over to it, peering into a dark and shadowy room. Reaching into it and putting my hand right inside the doorway, I find a light switch with my fingers, and flick it on. A pale yellowy light pours down from a fixture in the ceiling; it flickers for a couple seconds, casting odd shadows throughout the room, and then stays on fully.

My eyes glide over the rusty and oddly colored room slowly. There was a small shower in the corner that dripped slowly, even as I stood there, it's walls tiles, that once might have been white, were a dingy yellow gray that reminded me of someone's teeth after they hadn't been brushed for a while. I walk over, wanting to turn off the water, and then realize how disgusting the handles to it are. They were probably see-through when they were new, but now they were a light, murky brown that I in no way or chance am ever going to touch. I back away from it, and look at the sink and mirror. The mirror was a large oval shaped one, framed in a bronze color, its reflective surface was smudged with what I was hoping to be lipstick, and water stains. Turning around, I look at the toilet. Its seat hung off of one of its hinges, nearly off of the toilet, and the inside of it was as green as grass.

Wow, what a _great_ hotel.

I quickly hit the light switch and escape from the room before its scent could hit my nose. I look at Sasori, who was now sitting on the bed, going through his pack for something. I couldn't hold the question back any further- I have to ask.

"Saso- I mean, Sanji," I say, quickly correcting myself, "Who gets the bed?" he looks up at me, an almost surprised look on his face. He sets his pack aside for a moment and keeps his gaze on me.

"What do you mean?" he asks, ignoring the fact that I almost called him by his name. I try not to treat him like an idiot, after all, he has proved several times that he knows more about these missions than I do.

"I mean, who is sleeping on the bed, and where will the other sleep?" I ask, hoping he would reply with an answer of 'I have no need to sleep, you can have the bed', or 'I'll sleep on the floor, you've gone through enough just being here', but of course, that's not Sasori.

"I don't understand why either of us cannot sleep in the bed while the other is in it," he says. That idiot. For some reason, my cheeks flush at his response. He sees this, and then leans back on his elbows on the bed, his face blank. "Don't flatter yourself," he says, an almost teasing look on his face, "I assure you, I'm not interested in anything other than sleep while we'll share this bed." He says. I wasn't sure if I could trust him, but for some reason I felt something that was similar to disappointment in my heart- what is this- why am I feeling it? There should be no reason for you to mind this if you feel nothing Sakura- so ignore it! I tell myself, angrily, he's not the idiot here.

Setting down my pack, I rummage through it and pick out a few kunai and one scroll, setting the discreetly on my outfit, out of sight to the eyes. I pick up my pack and put it on a small nightstand that sat in the shadow of the bed. Walking over to the door, I stop and stand there, waiting for Sasori. "We need to gather information first- don't we?" I ask as he throws me a questioning look. Dropping his pack next to the bed, he nods.

"You're a bit too eager, Riaru," he says, calling me by my second identity without even thinking about it. "Remember the mission," he says, his face getting serious. I think back to what the Leader said- he has the right to eliminate me- all I have to do is even glance at Sasuke for over a second, and he'll have the right to kill me. I swallow nervously; I don't think I'll be able to control myself if I see Sasuke, though.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Brightly reflecting off of any black, or flat surface, the sun threatens to lower below the horizon, it's hot tendrils stretching out in the sky one final time before they disappear. My eyes wearily squint in this twilight, and I try to force back a yawn that had been eating away at me since I stepped out of the motel. The bushy wig on my head causes a need to itch, but I try to ignore the urge as it tries to drive me off of the edge of what sanity I have left. Beside me, Sasori's footsteps land soundlessly and his face shows only the smallest amount of emotion possible, or maybe that was just shadows?

People talk and chatter in the streets around us, completely withheld by the thoughts of their own lives, excited that a long day of work and exertion was coming to its sleepy end. Smells of restaurants final meals of the day waft through the air, filling the nostrils of every passerby and taunting them to come, eat, and ignore their day's troubles, if only for a few moments. I couldn't help but be seduced by the aroma also, my stomach, even though I tried to muffle the sound, growls hungrily, sounding to me like an earthquake was set loose on the small, unsuspecting town. I should have had that lunch when I had the chance!

Sasori glances to me, a laugh escapes his mouth and I stare, amazed. He can do that? I shake my head and try to regain my composure, still in shock. Since when could Sasori laugh? Grabbing my arm, playfully, he drags me into a bar-like restaurant. Looking at the old man rushing about behind the counter, pouring stiff noodles into boiling water- I realize where I am. I ignore Sasori's strange behavior, if only for a moment, and take a seat in one of the tall stools, looking around the Ichiraku Noodle Shop; how nostalgic.

Sasori sits in a stool next to me, putting his elbows on the counter, and leaning his face on one of his hands. He's so strange in this form. I break my stair away from him, and to the old man as he points at the menu that hung above him.

"How can I help you?" he asks. Wiping beads of sweat from the heat off of his forehead, he smiles to us, waiting for our reply. Looking over the sign, I smile at an old favorite. I used to eat here every so often, it hasn't changed a bit, not even after two years, it feels like it's been forever. "Well?" he asks, still waiting for our reply.

"Nothing for me- but she wants the lemon and shrimp flavored one," Sasori said in a nonchalant type of way that seemed to bother me. How did he know what I wanted? I ask myself, completely confused by his behavior. Is this truly Sasori, or an imposter? I look at him closely, unsure of what to think. He doesn't know me, has hardly spoken to me for almost a year and a half, yet he knows much about me that he couldn't learn from anyone else. Can he read my inner most thoughts?

"Oh, I see this isn't your first time out together," the old man says, winking at us in a, what might have been friendly way, came off as a sort of creepy expression. I try not to cringe as he turns away from us, laughing and moving around some pots and pans, messing with some bowls. After a few moments, he turns around, a fresh bowl of steaming hot ramen sitting in his heat-protected hand. I stair, amazed, I don't remember it taking such little time before, I move aside my napkin and chopsticks, only to have him set the bowl in front of someone else who was sitting beside Sasori on his other side. My stomach growls angrily at not being fed yet, and I lean over it a little so that it won't be so loud. It didn't go unnoticed, though.

"Riaru, maybe you should have eaten at lunch," Sasori says, playfully; I try not to be angry with him, for the sake of the disguise. I nod, agreeing, and try to fight back the waves of nausea that were erupting from having to act as if I were a couple with him. He smiles brightly and I find myself completely mystified. Who is this? There's no way that this could possibly be Sasori, I must be mistaken, I must have been tricked, and the red haired Sasori is probably searching around Otafuku Town for me as I sit here with this stranger. Yet, maybe this is Sasori, and he's just very convincing at this. I look down, ashamed by my performance. Nobody would ever believe that we were just an ordinary couple that is all right to disregard if I continue to act so cold to him.

I turn in my stool, towards him, smiling lightheartedly, straining all of my power to make it so that it doesn't look forced. I put my hands in my lap, and glance around the restaurant silently, keeping my expressions light and happy seeming. Perhaps I can fool them also, it can't be too hard, after all, I'm building Riaru's character up from the basics, so nobody can decide whether it's uncharacteristic of me, or not. I look at Sasori's face for a few moments as he stairs off into the distance, then my sight catches on the person beside him who had received the ramen I had thought was mine. A pale face stairs down into the ramen bowl, his bluish black hair hanging over his eyes, that I already knew were deep blue also, and framing his features perfectly. My heart rushes with adrenaline as it had the last time I saw him.

Painfully, I pull my eyes away from his face, and glance silently at Sasori, the smile now slipping away from my features. Sasori keeps his sight where it was; not seeming to notice anything had happened. I turn my face towards the old man, yet can't help but have my sight try to get back to him- my target. I bite my lip anxiously, I don't think my will power is strong enough. My right hand twitches above the kunai holder that was concealed on my thigh, under my skirt. Am I willing to take the chance? Out of the corner of my eyes, I watch as he bends his head over the bowl tiredly, then sits up, retrieving his chopsticks and starting to eat.

I watch, careful to not be seen watching by Sasori. His guard is down right now, he's tired, or upset about something, what it is doesn't matter, I may not get another chance like this in a long time.

"Here you go, one lime and shrimp ramen for the lady," the old man says, breaking my concentration, I look up at the cook, my face feeling numb and emotionless from stress. I nod my thanks to him, then retrieve the chopsticks that lay next to the bowl. "Are you sure you won't want anything?" the old man asks Sasori, smiling friendly, hoping to get another bowl sold. Sasori does that out of character laugh again.

"No, I'm fine, but I'll be sure to tip nice when I pay for hers though," he says, playfully. The cook laughs, nodding, then turns to a customer that was sitting beside me. I pick up the glass in front of me and drink some of the hot lemon tea, it burs my tongue, but diverts me from what sat on the other side of Sasori. I set down the drink, and breathe in the smell of the delicious ramen in front of me, it's smell no longer as appetizing as it had been when it was served to someone else.

I shove some of the noodles into my mouth, murmuring an 'mm!' sound to compliment the cooks food. He looks to me, smiling brightly, the skin around his eyes wrinkling from age and heat. I smiley falsely, still trying to fool everyone, and to keep Sasori from discovering that right beside him was my true reason for joining the Akatsuki; Uchiha, Sasuke.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

I stair into the still almost full bowl of ramen as the steam raises off of it and into my face, my eyes tearing from the humidity. The chopsticks gripped tight in my right hand sit there as I think over my options. Becoming aware of my surroundings, I quickly sit up, fake a yawn and a smile, and shove a bunch of noodles into my mouth, trying to seem less strange than I knew I was acting. Sasori swings his leg back and forth in a steady tempo, every time it came forward, it tapped against the leg of my chair. I try to relax and glance over at Sasuke, he was nearly finished with his bowl, eating slowly and half-heartedly, what's wrong with him? I try not to care- he's a target, nothing more- he can never be anything more than that! Sakura- get a grip on yourself!

Sasuke finishes his bowl, drops money on the counter, and then gets up to leave. "Thank you, come again!" the old man says, smiling largely as he collects the payment from the counter and slides it into a pocket of his large shirt. I try not to seem too alert, but some anxiety sets in. I have to follow him somehow, just knowing which direction he lives in from here will be useful. Setting down my chopsticks, I set my hands in my lap and turn quickly to face towards Sasori, putting a starry-eyed and sleepy look on my face. For a moment, I can tell he is taken aback by my attitude, but he quickly regains his composure and it goes unnoticed by everyone besides me. I watch him as he carefully reads my true emotions and understands that I want to leave. Sliding out a wallet from who-knows-where, he retrieves money and sets it on the counter, not bothering to count it, as if he already knew the exact total. The old man glances over at us as we stand to leave, and he walks over, smiling.

"You two are a really sweet thing," he says smiling, having us stop walking as he leans over the counter and slides the money into his pocket. I try not to get sick to my stomach- me and Sasori- the old man must truly be gullible! "There's a small festival of sorts tonight when the sky is completely dark to celebrate our fourth Hokage, it sounds like something you two would enjoy," he says, smiling that creepy and annoying smile. Why is this man so nosey about a young foreign ninja town couple?

"It sounds like fun, thank you for the information." Sasori says, smiling as he turns away from the old man. Once his face is out of the mans sight, it goes back to it's usual emotionless and monotone sort of expression. Stepping onto the street, my eyes dart back and forth it, searching carefully for any clue as to where Sasuke went- nothing. I sigh, disappointed, and Sasori ignores this. Looking up and down the street, he thoughtlessly turns left, away from the direction of the motel we were staying in.

"That festival sounds like a great place to gather information," he says, in a bored thoughtful way, again seeming to know what I was thinking. Am I so easy to predict? Am I never out of the ordinary? I frown and look down at the ground beneath my feet as I walk over it. After a few moments of this, Sasori stops, sliding his hand under my chin and lifting my face up. My cheeks flush, he did this the first time he had met me, just sat there and studied my face like this, as if it were a map and he couldn't find out what it was leading to. He removes his hand and brings it back down to his side.

"If I had allowed you to have attacked him, what then?" he asks softly, I stare at him for a few moments before realizing who he was speaking of. My face goes pale and I try to keep eye contact, but find it hard to do while being embarrassed. He knew then.

"How long did you know?" I ask, turning from him and beginning to continue to walk down the street, the sky almost completely dark. He slowly begins to walk after me, keeping his pace a few steps behind.

"Before we even went in," he said quietly. "I saw him before your stomach growled, I just used it as an excuse to pull you into the restaurant," he said, his voice solemn. I stop walking, now angered.

"Why would you have me go there if you knew he was there, and besides that- how did you even know who he was?" I ask, not wanting for my voice to shed any of the emotions I was truly feeling. Who is this Sasori?

"I brought you there because I wanted to see how you would react to him," he said, "You did better than I thought you would, but you still reacted too much too him," he says, walking up to, and stopping beside, me.

"And to my second question?" I ask, quietly. I need answers, it feels like he's dug deeply into my mind and memories, how am I supposed to deal with this?!

"To be honest, when I first saw him I thought he was Uchiha, Itachi," he says, his voice filled with embarrassment. At Itachi's name, my heart shatters, I lower my face to hide my pain, and my mind goes blank while I try to pick up the pieces. My eyes quickly swell with the tears I've been fighting to hold back, and my throat and mouth go cotton dry. Sasori puts his eyes on mine, realizing he said something wrong, he softly and gently puts his hand under my chin again to lift my face, but I turn my face away, and with the movement, the first of a huge wave of tears burst from my eyes and splatter down my cheeks.

I have to get away from here.

My footsteps echo through the streets as I run down them, away from Sasori. I don't know, and don't care, where I'm going; all I know is that I want to be there. I thought I was stronger now! I thought that I wasn't going to cry anymore! I am not supposed to show my emotions! The wig flails around in the air about me, threatening to come off, but sticking strongly to my head. I slow my face suddenly, finally reaching my destination. I lean my hands and face against the cold, shining black stone that bore so many names. I collapse next to it, choking on my tears and trying to be strong at the same time- why does this have to be so difficult?

I search the stone sadly, Itachi should be on a stone like this, dieing in battle, he is a hero of his own right. My eyes trace the stone searching for answers, but all I see it my reflection being broken by names I didn't recognize. I lean forward, holding my knees against my chest and feel all of the pain and frustration pour down on me, not letting up, or making it easier for me. My heart aches and my sobs come strongly at first, then slowly quiet down some, my tears sitting on my cheeks coldly. Almost silent, yet very slow footsteps sound ahead of me and I jerk my head upward to see who it is as tears fling from my eyes. I stare for a few moments trying to figure out who it was. Realizing the person's identity, I look on sadly at the figure in the night; why did he have to be here now?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Are you alright?" Naruto asks curiously, leaning down to my eye height. I wipe some of my tears off of my face and stair into his eyes, they're so familiar, I feel like I've seen them recently- I clear my mind of these thoughts- of course I have, I saw him this afternoon in the streets. Reaching down to my arms, he offers his hand to take mine and help me up. Staring at it for a second, I look down and refuse his offer. He stands up straight and looks down at me for a second. What is he thinking about, does he know who I am- is this disguise not good enough? I shake my mind clear of these thoughts and try to focus on not giving any clues to my true identity; hopefully he will just walk away.

Of course, my life is never that easy.

Silently, the blonde ninja sits down beside me, staring ahead at the stone, his reflection seeming so pale next to mine, almost ghostly. An old film of memories escapes the confines I had held it in and plays before my eyes, recreating the past for me alone to see.

The sun was bright that day, the green grass gently being pushed by the soft wind. I was so extremely exhausted, not to mention hungry from being told by my new sensei to not eat. Scratches littered my forearms and legs from the trees and bushes ripping at me as I raced about in them, trying to complete the task given to us, while keeping Sasuke in sight. Naruto was struggling, tied to a thick wooden pole, his feet hanging above of the ground, waving wildly, Sasuke slowly was picking himself off of the ground, watching Kakashi-sensei who was making his way over to a huge stone with scribbling on it, it looked like names. Kakashi-sensei's eyes were sad and reminiscent, thinking back on an earlier day.

"Did you look at this stone, the names engraved on it?" he asks, stopping in front of it, his voice accusing us of something. I glance from the sensei, to the stone back and forth. After a moment of silence, he continues, "They are all ninja who are honored as heroes in our village," he says stiffly, his mask shading out any emotions that could be visible. Naruto looks up excitedly at this last comment.

"That's it! That's it! That's it! Now I know!" he exclaims, squirming around beneath the ropes that tied him down. I stared at him, aggravated at how annoying he had seemed to me. "I've decided I'm gonna have my name engraved on that stone!" The clock on top of the pole that was set for noon gleams in the sunlight, already having gone off. I sigh, watching Naruto look like an idiot as usual. "I'm not gonna live and die for nothing like a dog," he goes on, ignoring our annoyance with him. Sasuke walks over beside us, his facial expression unreadable. "I'm gonna be a hero, a hero!" Naruto says, repeating himself, hoping for it to stand out more. Kakashi-sensei, turns his head some to reply to Naruto.

"They're a uh- special kind of hero," he says silently, not turning around fully to face us.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, interested. "What kind of hero, come on, tell me!" he nearly shouts, fidgeting under the ropes again, as if that would help him know quicker. Kakashi-sensei doesn't reply for a moment, instead just stands there, looking over the stone. "Well, well?!" Naruto begs, wanting to know, again repeating himself but not seeming to care. I throw daggers at him with my eyes, but keep quiet, not wanting to reveal that I also wanted to know the answer. What hero's were they?

"They were all, K.I.A.," Kakashi-sensei says, sadness showing this time. Naruto leans back against the pole and gasps as if this impressed him, even though he didn't have the first clue as to what it meant. Finally understanding why Kakashi-sensei was acting so peculiar, I bow my head some and look to the ground respectively; I notice that Sasuke seems to understand also.

"Oooh, that sounds real cool!" Naruto says, smiling hugely. I sigh and look over at him sadly.

"It means 'killed in action', they all died," I explain. Naruto's bight face seems to sink in and he looks down at his feet sadly. I glance over at Sasuke and realize he had a bit of anger in his face; I try to ignore this and look over at Kakashi-sensei, unsure of what to think. Kakashi-sensei turns fully to us and begins to talk, but no words escape his mask, confused, I look around me. Slowly the bright and joyful sun, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei all fade away from my view, and I find myself back beside Naruto, staring at the stone. He once had wanted to be on that- is he one day going to be on it, because of me? I frown to myself and wipe away any tears that hadn't yet dried on my face.

Naruto looks over at me, sympathy in his eyes and a smile on his lips. "Are you alright?" he asks again, waiting for a reply. I look over to him and nod, cursing my memories. My hands shake from the energy drainage of crying my eyes out, and I try to relax some, but it is so hard to do in his company. Slowly, he stands back up and offers his hand again. This time I take it, not having much will power to refuse his offer. He silently lifts me to my feet and my legs wobble for a moment, then relax and are back to their regular strength. The stars aren't visible, as the full moon takes up almost all of the brightness of the sky. My breaths become less shallow and I try to calm down the rest of the way, Naruto looks down a nearby street where lights can be seen and people's voices and the sounds of celebration can be heard.

"I think it would cheer you up if you came," Naruto said, smiling weakly and trying to seem friendly. I nod to him, and as he begins to walk, I remain by his side. How strange is this? I watch the ground ahead of me. Naruto seems so calm now; he almost doesn't even seem like himself. I look over at him, and study him closely, he's even taller than me now, something that wasn't so two years ago. I realize what I'm doing, and force my mental track to a halt. I cannot become emotionally connected to him again, that could ruin the mission and have me killed! What vengeance will I get then? Naruto looks over at me, realizing I was looking at him. I try not to show I'm embarrassed. "Oh, wait- you never told me your name!" he says, smiling hugely. I smile back falsely, but try to make it seem real.

"I'm Amai, Riaru!" I say smiling some and I try not to have to say too much. "What about you- what's your name?" I ask, already knowing, but wanting to seem like an actual stranger instead of who I am.

"Oh, that's easy, I'm Uzamaki Naruto, the future Sixth Hokage!" he smiles a huge dopey smile and I laugh to myself, well, I guess he hasn't changed that much after all.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Paper lanterns litter the walls of a long street, casting shadows above them as music drifts in the air from a small group of musicians who were sitting under an over hanging porch. Performers wearing bright colors walked around, swallowing fire and having their chakra create dazzling light shows. I watch, thinking back on the years. Small children run through the streets, laughing loudly, their eyes widened with excitement and amazement. Naruto stands beside me, smiling huge.

"Hey, you're a sand ninja right?" he asks turning to me, his eyes filled with a kindness I haven't been shown in the longest time. I nod. "Have you ever been to Konoha?" he asks. I think about it for a moment. If I say yes, then there may be a clue to who I am, yet it would explain how I know the town so well, then again, if I say no, then if I slip up and say something about Konoha, I'll have to come up with an excuse for how I know that. I pause, and then reply.

"Yes I've been here, I was young though," I say, frustrated that Sasori and I hadn't covered this part when we went over our identities. Naruto nods, smiling.

"So have you been here long enough to know your way around Konoha?" he asks, nicely. After a moment, I realize what he's doing. I shake my head no, to see if I'm right, and he replies how I thought he would. "We should hang out tomorrow! You know, I could show you around," he says, an almost desperate tone drips into his voice; it drifts off as he finishes the sentence. I can't do this! If I spend any more time with him, my connection to him might refresh it's self and try to get me to go back on the mission- I need an excuse! After a moments time of thought, I smile apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but my other squad member already asked to do the same," I say, trying to make it almost seem like I was in an actual relationship so that he would distance himself some. Naruto, much to my surprise, looks at me and instead keeps hi relaxed and happy look on his face.

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure you didn't have to spend the day alone, I didn't want you to," his voice drifts off again and stops, looking down, embarrassedly. Why is he like this? For an instance, I feel guilty for what I'm here for. This is just great. I try to shove those emotions out of my mind, and think of something to say. The air was thick with awkwardness, that is, until I felt a familiar hand gripping onto my shoulder. Spinning around, my semi-smile turns to a slight cringe.

"Riaru, why did you run off like that?" Sasori asks, his eyes in mine after glancing to Naruto for a moment. Continuing to cringe for a few moments, I wait for him to actually start yelling. When he doesn't, I relax, glad he wasn't, and he lowers his hand away from my shoulder.

"It's nothing, I'm alright now," I say quietly, already trying to erase the memory of it from my mind. He shakes his head at me and sighs. He lowers his voice some so that the people around us wouldn't hear as clearly.

"If this gets in the way of the missi-" he begins, but I don't let him finish.

"It will not get in the way of the mission, I swear, I said I'm fine!" I cry out as quiet as I could, backing a little away from him and into a large lady who was walking behind me, my face flushes red in frustration and embarrassment. His eyes widen a little, surprised, and then he looks away from me silently, a bit of anger in his face from being shouted at by someone he thinks is lower than him. I frown angrily, I'm probably going to have to pay for it later, but for now- I don't care! He shouldn't speak down to me all of the time! I am not weak!

"What's going on?" Naruto asks, stepping from behind me, looking at Sasori. Sasori glances at him, then back at me, casting a look that only I would know means 'what have you told him'? I turn quickly to Naruto, smiling, and shaking my head, trying to seem calm and relaxed.

"Nothing, he was just upset because I came without him," I say, inwardly cringing at how much this made us sound like a couple. Sasori nods, stepping near me smiling a little, and Naruto seems convinced- for the moment.

"So- you're her partner then?" Naruto asks, tilting his head some like a dog would. Sasori glances to me, with a quick, very sweet smile, then back to Naruto, replying with a yes. I stare at him, how does he do this? He acts like we're a couple so perfectly, every single detail is exactly as a real couple would act, and he's so precise it's like an art. Sasori wraps his arm around my waist and I have to use all of my will power not to punch him down where he stands, Naruto smiles at us, and then began to talk again.

"I guess you two probably need to talk. Hey- Riaru, I'll talk to you later okay?" he says kindly, turning to leave. I nod, smiling, but on the inside torn apart- he'll see me alright, as I turn him in to the Akatsuki. The moment Naruto is out of range of hearing, I breath out a deep sigh of relief, how did we get away with that? I turn to look at Sasori, then realize his arm was still around my waist.

"Get off of me!" I half whisper, half shout at him, pushing his arm off awkwardly and standing back, away from him. "What did you think you were doing?!" I ask, my face flushed red with embarrassment. He crosses his arms in front of his chest, his eyes burning holes into my face. Uh- oh.

Grabbing my arm, he pulls me with him as he angrily moves down the street, dragging us through the crowd of people that seem to have appeared out of nowhere, Naruto was no longer in sight, and we were going the other way. I struggle in his grip, but know that there's no point, I just have to wait and see where he's taking me. Turning sharply, he takes us both into an alley, I nearly loose my footing, but try to regain it quickly before he could get the joy of getting to drag me on my face. Picking me off of the ground some, he pushes me into the wall harshly, his face inches from mine.

"Don't you ever forget who is in charge of this mission- do you understand me?" he commands, his lip curling angrily and his hot breath beating on my face. I swallow, terrified, and open my mouth to reply, but nothing comes out. Where is my voice?! I nod to him, putting my hands on his arm, trying to convince him to let go. His eyes are alight and angry. The hand holding me tenses up for a moment, then he releases me and I gasp for air, realizing I had held my breath out of fear. I lean over some, what happened to him, why is he like this? I expect him to turn away and leave the alley, but instead he stands there, watching me- that look in his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"If you are going to be like this for the entirety of the mission, how are we going to capture the Kyuubi?" he asks quietly as we walk into the room that we now share. I walk over to my pack and drop my weapons back into it, not sure if I was relieved or not that I didn't get to use them. Sitting down on my side of the bed, I lean my head over and unclip the pins that held the wig in place, being careful not to pull out any of my own hair with it. As it slides off of my head, I shake my head some, realizing how light my hair is as it goes back and forth.

Sasori walks to his side of the bed, slipping off his shoes and sitting in the chair that was next to the window, again staring down out of it. What is he watching? I move some to try to see over his shoulder, but can't, and I sigh out of annoyance. It doesn't really matter any ways, though.

"Well?" he asks, turning his face to me. I stare at him for a moment before understanding what he was asking.

"I'm not _like_ anything, like I've said, I'll be fine," I reply angrily as he doesn't stop bugging me about this. Slowly, I slide under the sheets of the bed, trying to ignore the gagging sensation in my mind when I think about how many people must have stayed here before. Sasori flicks out a light and climbs into the other side of the bed, silently. My stomach turns just thinking about how close he is to me right now, and I lean over onto my side, trying to erase this from my mind. The world around me blurs some, and I close my eyes, being carried away from it all.

Some how, I must have fallen asleep, because as my eyes flicker open, the clock's red, blaring numbers seem to have skipped ahead by three hours. Stretching a little, I lean my head over to the other side and my eyes greet an empty bed. I sigh, happy to finally be alone and away from the bi-polar seeming ninja. However, some anxiety takes residence in my heart, making me uneasy and unsure. Slowly, I sit up and push the sheets off of my legs, where has he gone? His pack no longer remains where he had it, and the room is completely empty. I jump up, out of the bed, stumbling over my pack as I try to get to the door, and flick on the light, searching everywhere with my eyes.

Where could he be? Did he bail on me to complete the mission himself- or- is he going to somewhere else so that he can say that I went off mission? He's going to come up with an excuse to kill me! I rush, fumbling with the door knob as I try to open it, my hair a mess in my face. My hair! Wildly, I sprint back over to the side of the bed, picking up the mass of brown and shoving it onto my head, trying to fix it correctly, and ram the pins into it, jabbing myself in the head also, but for the moment at least, I didn't care.

I slip out the door silently, my eyes gazing up and down the old, groaning corridor. Where is he?! As the door clicks closed behind me, I start down the stairs, moving as quickly as possible without making any noise. My mind races along, needing to know- did I push him over the edge? I hit the first floor landing and rush towards the door, my heart racing, how long has he been gone? A jingle of keys rings in the air from the service desk, and I turn my head, still running, maybe they saw him leave! I stop, right before I ran into the door, and turn quickly to the new employee behind the counter, he at first doesn't seem to notice me, and turns his back to me, messing with some magazines and cleaning up some. I thump my fingers on the counter impatiently, and he jumps a little, and then turns around to face me.

"How can I help you?" he asks, leaning forward onto the counter. His eyes glazed over with tiredness. I cringe at the smell of his breath- why isn't he as clean and peppy as the other one was? So disgusting…

"Excuse me, but did anyone leave the motel in the last coupe hours They short had re- I mean, blonde hair and were just a few inches taller than me?" I ask, trying to remember how Sasori looked now. The boy shakes his head at me, standing back from the table and stretching a little.

"I just started my shift only about fifteen minutes ago," he says, nodding to a clock behind him and yawning. Why is he this tired if he just started?! I frown angrily at him and rush out the door as he watches me, shaking his head and muttering, "What's her problem?"

Cold air greets my skin as I step out, a slight breeze hanging over the sleeping city. Sparse lights shine down from only a few windows and the clouds float around the moon that was full for its second night in a row. My breath drifts up like little wisps of smoke in the dry air- when did it get so cold? Hairs rise on my neck; I shiver it off quickly, and begin to walk the street- unsure of where I'm going- or what I'll do once I get there. Every footstep seems to echo through every street; magnified and thunderous to a point that I was sure the whole town would be waking. I clench and unclench my fist, my eyes catching on every moving shadow and slight activity. Footsteps sound ahead of me and I listen closely, completely sure that they were my own.

A shadow shifts in a nearby doorway and my eyes flicker over to it, tracing everything in sight. The figure moves slightly and I stare at its silhouette, is it Sasori? I pace over slowly, my hands hanging loosely at my sides, the wig wobbling on my head like it wanted to fall of and run away- I wouldn't be surprised if it did. Leaning on the doorframe, they watch silently as I get nearer. Their face becomes clearer and my heart shatters in its place. My throat becomes dry unlike my eyes that were tearing up and drowning my sight. I stumble forward a bit, my legs begging to not have to support the weight of this shock. I bite my lip, and they step forward a bit, a soft, once-in-a-lifetime, smile plays on their lips and I fall into their, now open arms, gripping onto them, my fingers entwined n their cloak, and my tears making rivers down my cheeks.

After a moment of just standing there, he leans down and kisses my forehead, holding my face and wiping some tears off with his thumb. My weak heart threatens to stop, and I loose all strength, completely collapsing in his arms. My breaths are shallow and loud and I bury my face into his cloak, sobbing- what is this?! In between pained gasps for air, my mind tries to grip onto my heart, stringing it tightly together and trying to tell it the truth. My heart pulls at the seams, then gives in, listening to reason for what feels like the first time. I feel a hot, fresh wave of tears gush from my eyes as I stand back from him, looking at the ground, not bearing to see his face any longer. He shuffles his feet and begins to move towards me, and I look away- no. He stops and stands there. I gather any mental strength that may have survived and try to regain my voice.

"What is this?" I ask the words that my mind was force-feeding my lips- I have to know. He tilts his head some and leans down on his knees at my feet, his face only a little bit lower than my own now. I cringe as he brushes away some loose hair that hung in my face. He frowns for a moment, and then an apologetic smile lies thoughtfully on his lips.

"It's only a dream," he says softly, caressing my cheek affectionately. I bite my tongue, crying and collapsing onto the ground beneath me, not wanting to say what I have waited so long to say.

"Itachi- why?" I ask, knowing that it was only my imagination, but wanting to know the purpose behind it. He sits beside me, leaning me against him tenderly, as if it were real. A thoughtful look crosses his face for a moment, and then he looks to me, his eyes soft and adoring.

"I only need to tell you one thing Sakura, you've chosen to ignore it," he says softly, his warm breath kissing my face delicately, I yearn for him to do the same, but know it wouldn't do anything but hurt me more. What have I ignored? He stares off into the distance for a while, and replies. "Sasori can never be a comrade to you," he says quietly, a detached look on his face. "Do not trust him, he's only deceiving you," he looks down at the ground before us; his face deep in thought and almost lost seeming. Is this how I remember him? Is this how he was to me- or how I want to remember him?

"How is he deceiving me?" I ask quietly, unsure what Sasori was doing- how much of this dream was real? Was Sasori really gone when I woke up, or was that a dream also? As I try to figure this out, Itachi keeps silent, not responding to me. What's going on now?! He turns to me and hugs me gently against him, and even as he does this, I can feel him slipping away, the hard street is traded for a soft bed, and as I slowly slide my eyes open, Itachi's face is traded for Sasori's, inches away- and glaring.

"What?!" I cry out as I jump away from him, catching myself in the blanket I was under. He sits up, staring at my face- his eyes piercing and cold. What was he doing?!"

"What do you mean 'don't trust Sasori'?" he asks, his eyes accusing and dark, his face pale with anger. It takes me a moment to realize what he's speaking of- and once I do, I shrug an, 'I don't know', type of shrug, and try to get comfortable under the blankets again. "You were talking in your sleep," he says, trying to read me with those piercing eyes of his. I slide mine closed and pretend to try to go back to sleep, but find it impossible. Itachi- why are you haunting me?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

The sun tickles my eyelids and I slowly become aware, the serene silence of morning, of just waking up, covered the small room, smothering my ears. Yawning, my eyelashes glisten with water from my tired eyes. I stretch out, covering the entire bed, smiling happily in this warmness. Then it hits me- where is he? I frown; annoyed- I already went through this once and, even if it was a dream, I really don't feel like playing detective with Sasori today- I'm no puppet.

I sit up and hang my legs over the side of the bed, waving them over the floor and staring over at my wig, not really thinking about anything in particular, just glad I didn't feel as exhausted as I had, sleep is a wonderful thing. Sadly I look up at the doorway, remembering the dream, and then brush it out of my thoughts. It was just my own imagination, I was angry with Sasori for being so horrible to me, so I just imagine up an excuse to hate him! There's no way that it could have actually meant anything!

Believing my denial, I stand slowly, my back aching from the stiffness of sleeping on such a hard mattress. I stretch some, and then drag my feet over to the bathroom, cringing as I flip on the light switch. The bright light hits my face boldly and quickly and I take a moment to adjust to it before making it over to the sink to rinse off my face. Drying it, I look up at the mirror and notice a slip of paper hanging from it. Slowly I detach it from the tape and bring it up to my eyes. It takes a moment to decipher the handwriting before I realize what it said.

"Riaru-

I will be off on a side event for the mission today, I expect for you to gather information and nothing further- anything you do to harm the mission will be noted and have punishments. I will return here by the time the sun sets this afternoon.

-Sanji"

I frown to myself, what sort of 'side event' is he speaking of? I try to ignore this and look at the positive side of things, I will be able to gather information, if I talk to Naruto again, maybe I can get him to tell me where Sasuke is staying. I step out of the bathroom, my feet shivering as the touch the cold wooden floor again. I walk over to my pack and slide out a few pins, brushing my hair back and sliding the wig over it, making sure it was secured tightly.

I grab a few kunai and shuriken, not as many as I carried yesterday, and I hide them inconspicuously on my person. Sliding my key onto a thin silver chain, I hang it around my neck and tuck it beneath my shirt, stretching again, then heading for the door.

Closing the door behind me, I can't help but wish I could relive the dream, to be able to hold him once more, at least for those moments he felt alive again. I sigh sadly, then stat down the stairs and into the lobby. Stepping in, my jaw drops- behind the counter stands the same boy that was in my dream.

He smiles a little, handing a key to an older man who from the looks of it had arthritis. I need to know- was it a dream? Slowly I walk up to the counter and he looks at me and asks, "How can I help you?" I stare at him for a second and he seems a bit nervous under the attention. "Umn, is there a problem miss?" he asks, eying me oddly. I blink, realizing he had asked me something.

"Did you work night shift last night?" I ask, trying to not sound odd by asking him this. He takes a second before he answers, shaking his head.

"I just started my shift only about fifteen minutes ago," he says, nodding to a clock behind him and yawning. I stare at him, in complete shock to how similar this was to the dream. Another couple of people step up behind me, and I realize that he's busy.

"Okay, thanks," I say, darting off from the counter and out the door. Maybe the dream was a sign that Itachi is somewhere in town alive! I rush out the door and down the street, trying to recall where exactly it was that I had been. The busy streets were crowded with the morning life of Konoha, so many familiar faces crash in around me and I worry that they may recognize me. I duck my head some and dodge in between people, watching carefully as the door approaches. I reach it and stand on the door stoop, unsure of what to do from here. Looking around, I gaze up and realize that Sasori and my hotel room was in plain view from here. Thinking back, it hits me- when Sasori was staring down from the window, he was looking here! Excitedly, I lift my hand to knock on the door, yet it solely slide open itself. Trembling, I slowly step in, unsure of what I was doing.

The door slides open silently, revealing a small entry room that led into the house. I stare around at how empty the building seemed, then make my way into the main part of the house, slowly looking around for any sign of Itachi. A slight sound is heard from behind a closed door and I walk over to the door, setting my hands on it nervously- is it him? Am I so lucky?

"Is some one in there?" I ask softly, my voice trembling out of nervousness. All is silent for a few moments, so I slide my hand over the doorknob and slowly edge it open, listening silently as it creaks.

The door doesn't open far before soon stopping and making a 'thud' sound after hitting something. Slowly, I peak my head around the door to see what was happening and see Sasuke's head loll over, still attached to his neck, but obviously dead. I gasp and back away, my breath leaving me- who did this? Who killed my target? With a solid thud, Sasuke's body is kicked out of the was and a hand wraps around the door frame, allowing a face to come into my view.

Crying out, I drop to my knee's tears streaking quickly down my cheeks, wishing to escape my eyes. No- this is no dream, this is real, but how? The familiar face smile as it walks over to me, seeming a tiny bit stiff. I stand up, shaking and stare in the eyes of Itachi.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

"Sakura," he says softly, looking up to me from the body stiffly. My heart shatters in my chest and my eyes swell with tears that I didn't want to fall. I look to the ground and try to stay calm and not to react. He shifts some, and then moves closer to me, stepping over Sasuke's carcass. I keep my eyes away from him, not wanting to see his face. He reaches out towards me, his should-be-lifeless fingers wavering in the air. "What's wrong my Sakura?" he asks, rubbing my cheek gently and staring down at me. I shiver at the contact and feel the steamy tears gush down my cheeks as I stare down at the ground. He lifts my chin and looks into my eyes, seeming concerned, and I gasp for the breath that was refusing to come.

"So how long will this dream last?" I ask, shuddering in agony and longing to disappear into his arms and have the troubles of the world slip away from me. But that can never be. Sympathetically, he leans down to my eyesight, those eyes- they can't be his. Memories flash back from the field- when he was laying there- his eyes have always been so thoughtful- these eyes and uncompassionate and dull- no this isn't him!

"I assure you that this is no dream," he says tenderly, then sighs and stands away from me, his face thick with disappointment and what feels like anger. I back away from him- who is this? My mental barriers burst and I find myself questioning my sanity, which has by now become a much to common event for me. The thick tears refuse to discontinue and I try to blink them away, looking the ninja straight in the face. "In fact, I am here to tell you all of the truths," he says, a malicious smile slithers onto his face and I back away- what is wrong with him- could this really be my Itachi- or am I right and it's an imposter- what to do?

"What is it?" I ask, looking at the ground before me as Sasuke's blood finishes spreading across the hardwood floors. How could this be Itachi? He died in my arms, I watched his last breath fall; it's impossible!

"You see, I was just using you to find a way to gain entrance to Konoha," he says slyly, his cynical smile becoming worse by the minute. I look up to him, confused.

"An entrance to Konoha- you used me…" my usually brilliant mind finds it hard to grasp about the subject and I stare, confused into my past lovers eyes. His eyes narrow some with happiness to the fact that he would have to explain it. My inner spirit screams silently, and my heart feels like it's become shattered into dust. Itachi- used me? How could that be? After all that we- through my mind, images of the past come rushing back, even back to when he was carrying me on his back to where they were going to keep me hostage those years ago when this began.

"Yes, of course I used you," he says tactfully, his eyes deep with pride at his plan- who is this? "You see that ring on your finger- it's a tracking device, it led me to you and I was able to be summoned by it when you reached Konoha, it was simple enough," he said, shaking his head at my ignorance. "There's no other way I could penetrate the town besides by this, and when we captured you just outside of Konoha, I decided it was time for some long term planning." He smiles, a reminiscent look tracing his face. Tears stop, almost freezing in their place and I look down to my hand at the ring. Is this true? Could the Itachi I knew and I loved- is this his true self?

"You're lying to me," I say softly, biting my tongue at speaking these harsh words. He sighs and leans back down to my height, looking me in the eyes.

"Sakura, Sakura, didn't you find it odd that a ninja that had allegedly killed off his entire clan would have enough space in his frozen over heart for a worm like you?" he asks in a pity ridden sort of voice, shaking his head at me sarcastically. "Or were you really so desperate for attention since my brother hurt you?" he asks, glancing down at Sasuke, then looking at me knowingly. The tears start once again and I feel my hearts last guard slowly lower, exposing how weak I truly am. "Besides, that's not even the correct ring that was given to me when I joined the Akatsuki, so you're just too gullible," he says, laughing to himself lightly. I frown to him and push away my tears- I don't care what he says- there's no way this could be Itachi. I curse at myself for not bringing as many kunai and slowly lower myself into a fight stance.

"Sakura," he says softly. "You couldn't fight me even if you truly wanted to- your heart isn't in it," he smirks at me, looking at me as if I were wielding a stuffed animal instead of a kunai. Boredly, he looks me in the eyes. "However, since you are of no further use to me, it wouldn't be too horrible to go ahead and eliminate you before you can spread any of the Akatsuki's secrets," he says, then pauses for a moment. "You know, I won't even resort to using my sharingan, there's no need for me to waste such chakra," he says, slipping out a few shuriken in his left hand and tossing them nonchalantly at me. Quickly I knock them away with my kunai knife and watch as a couple fly back at him. Shifting to the left, he easily dodges them, his hair floating through the air gently.

"I won't let you ruin Itachi's image any further- just the fact that you refuse to use your sharingan is proof enough to me!" I cry out, tossing several shuriken and kunai at him, while charging my chakra into my arms. He doges these, as if he were dancing, his eyes closed and a slight smile on his face- perfect!

"Yochi da no juts-"

"No you don't! Sharingan!" he calls out, interrupting my jutsu and opening his eyes to reveal his sharingan. My eyes widen and I look away from him, trying to gain back the massive flow of chakra I had just wasted. "Activate," he whispers and walks towards me, setting his hand on my cheek. I bite my tongue to keep myself from crying. This is really him; no one else has activated this level of sharingan! I slam my eyes closed and feel the tears boil behind my eyes, angry that they couldn't escape. Caressing my cheek, he speaks softly.

"Come now, Sakura," he says, tenderly taking my left hand in his. "Don't tell me that after all of this time, you don't want to see my face; you never got the chance to say that you _loved_ me," my mind freezes- what did he just say? There's no way that this is Itachi- I told him that I loved him before he went to the mission! I hear him slide out a kunai- and I realize the imposter- he was faking the sharingan! A smile slips onto my face and I hear him falter for a moment as he lifts the kunai. "Now, now, what would make you smile at a moment like** this**?" he shouts the last word, bringing down the kunai towards my face, I dodge it quickly and get behind him, slipping out a kunai and holding it up against his throat.

"If you want to be Itachi so badly, perhaps you should join him," I say, smiling and doubtless as I bring the kunai down into the imposters' neck.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Wha-" my breath leaves me as I pull the kunai away, and my hand trembles, dropping the weapon. There's no poof of smoke from a jutsu, no fading into a log, and no dodging; but there's also no blood. I stare, amazed and disgusted at the gaping hole in the imposters' throat- what is this thing? It turns to me and smiles, I back away for a moment- then watch as it crumples down to the floor, the life seemingly drained out of it. I bite my lip and back away against a wall- what just happened? I stare- what have I done? The limp body just lies there, no longer reacting to its surroundings, no longer _alive_.

After a few moments of tenseness and worry, the air thins and I begin to regain my composure. Maybe… it was him- should I check? What should I do?! What has just happened here?! Slowly, and cautiously, I walk over to the body and lean down to it, turning it over to see the face. His eyes were completely blank and wide open gaping at the world, and the body, it was so light it- so _light_. I stop and let go of Itachi, backing away and gasping for air that my lungs wouldn't allow in. Two years ago- that woman in the box of that building Sasori had brought me to- she was this light also… Biting my lips, I lean over him and wonder- could it be? Slowly I slide my fingers onto his shirt and bring it over his head to reveal a gruesome cut into his chest that was dry- but not healed at all. Few tears cry out weakly against my eyelids, I try to ignore them, and pull Itachi up to me, sobbing. What is this- who could have-?

Hardly audible, slow footsteps sound behind me in the next room, and I take a moments breath, then turn to the doorway, briefly glancing at Sasuke's body. A figure appears, his face bearing a mocking and malicious smile, I frown angrily, my hate coming to a boil- wrong timing for him to show up.

"Sakura, how could you kill him? I thought that you _loved_ him," he says, a cynical smirk playing on his lips. The shadows of the room cast the shadows longer and he seems to look like a demon. Stepping over Sasuke, he walks near me, a slight swagger in his step. I glance at Itachi's face briefly, then lat go of him to stand and face the enemy; my new target.

"How did you get the body?" I ask, my voice low, but strong. I clench and unclench my fists angrily, using all of my will power not to knock him down where he stands. I thought that I had gotten it properly taken care of. Who would to this to another living person? He looks down at Itachi and then back to me.

"That's not what matters here," he says softly, sliding his fingers under my chin and lifting it so that I look him directly in the face.

"Tell me what does then," I ask, trying to stay strong- don't let him distract you Sakura! I tell myself angrily, feeling adrenaline begin to flow through my veins again. He pauses for a moment, just standing there before me, and then leans down to my ear, his cheek against mine. His voice comes without breath.

"Sakura dear, you got off mission," Sasori whispers with a half-laugh. I listen to the clink of a kunai, and dread the feeling of death; he can't get away with this! I start to gather chakra in my limbs, when he does something I don't expect; he steps away. I try to be calm and steady with my emotions, but can't help but wonder what he's planning. His face goes back to its monotone state and I find it hard and confusing to find any feeling at all in him.

"What are you doing?" I ask, confused- it's not like I wanted him to kill me- but if he's planning to, his tactics are a little off. He studies my face for a moment, then looks over the rest of my body, like he has before- I shiver under the disgustingness of his gaze- why does he do that?!

"Well, I don't want to do anything too harmful," he says softly. I look to him, mystified- what is he planning here? What's the catch- there's always one! "Sakura, run away with me, like you did with Itachi- we can escape the Akatsuki," he says, softly, trailing his fingers across my cheek gently. I turn away in protest and shake my head at him- what is he thinking?! It's all a lie a trick- there's something wrong- there has to be! I look back at his face and only see monotone- no emotion- nothing. "Come on Sakura, you're just frightened- here, drink this," he says softly, handing me a bottle of water from his pocket.

Watching him carefully, I slowly unscrew the cap to the bottle and gaze down into it- breathing in the air above it searching for a scent, not wanting to willingly take poison. Silently, I lift it to my lips and tilt the bottle, my tongue tasting it briefly to be sure of it's contents before I allow it past, and I relax some as it slides down my throat.

His eyes are diverted towards the door, and my thoughts have a moment of their own. What am I doing here? He just used my one true loves body to attack me- killed my target- and is probably trying to find a way to kill me and I'm standing here not doing a thing!! Finishing the water, I drop the bottle on the ground beside me and wipe my mouth, not moving my eyes from Sasori. He breathes out as if nothing had happened and heads towards the door, past the bodies of the last Uchiha's. Curling my hand into a fist, I walk forward and grab Sasori's shirt. He stops in mid-step and turns to me, his eyes searching my face with an almost mischievous glint in them.

"What?" he asks simply, shrugging my hand off of his shoulder and turning to face me. Lifting my fist, I drive it into his face and watch, pleased, as he flies limply across the room like a rag doll. I smile a little and walk over to him slowly, leaning down and grasping his shirt, lifting him up onto his feet. My nails begin to tear through the fabric, but I ignore this and my grip only tightens. "What are you planning on doing?" he asks, mockingly, as lines in his face become apparent. I look closely- what are those? They look like- cracks?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

I loosen my grip some and study his face- what are those?! Little slivers of what was his face crack and fall off like chips of wood, tapping noisily on the floor beneath us. Backing away some- I try to figure this out. His cold eyes have a certain laughing emotion behind them, as if he found my reaction funny. What is this? I lift a kunai before me and guard myself- it's a replacement jutsu- but where's the real him? I turn about slowly and search the room silently with my eyes- where has he gone now? How did he know I was going to attack? The building eerily creaks about us loosely, as if debating whether or not to crash down upon us. I foot taps the water bottle on the ground beside me and I ignore it- trying to sharpen my senses to prepare for the attack.

A few moments pass and I turn around to the fake Sasori- what type of a jutsu is this that he could hold it out for so long? Slowly he stands up in front of me, a slight smile on his lips as more crumbs of his face trickle off to the ground. Standing straight, he dusts off his clothing and begins to walk towards me. "Sakura, you can't defeat me," he says, his voice is so sure- what does he know that I don't?! I get quickly back on my guard as he nears and I lift the kunai up swiftly- waiting for any openings. I glance back at Sasuke and pause- why would he kill him? This doesn't make any sense! After stopping in front of me, he reads my expressions and smile. "Do you really want to know?" he asks gingerly, crossing his arms and ignoring the gruesome cracks in his flesh- how do you crack skin? I nod.

"There was no point for you to kill him- it was my vengeance," I say angrily, my heart roaring with the frustration of my life in the past couple days. A disturbing smile sits on his lips and he looks boredly over at Sasuke.

"If this runt really killed Itachi- then by me killing him- I prove I'm stronger than Itachi-" he says heartlessly, his eyes reminiscent. I clench my fist- what type of sick logic is that? Itachi was a living and breathing person! Not a trophy! I loved him! I slip my kunai into my left hand and lunge heatedly at Sasori, the kunai just hardly slipping through his rib cage area before he could move. As he slides out of the weapons path, I jerk to a stop, the knife still clenched in my hand, and wait for the blood; but there was nothing- like Itachi's body… How is he doing this? I back away, terrified as I stare at what seemed like an empty hole in Sasori's side, the fabric of his shirt waving, shredded, like a warning flag over his- would I call this a wound if it's done him no harm?

He smiles wickedly. "So- do you want me to let you in on my little secret Sakura?" he asks, his eyes dark and sinister. I don't reply- don't nod, I hardly keep my gaze on him, and he continues, knowing I wanted him to. "You can't kill me, you have no way of doing it- no matter how hard you try," he says boldly, shifting his weight just enough so that I could see the gaping hole better, "I'm indestructible." My eyes widen a little at this comment- and even though I quickly wipe my face of any emotions- he saw it- he knew that he has me off guard.

"We'll see just how indestructible you are," I say between gritted teeth, tossing dozens of shuriken and a paper bomb at him. Quickly, I dodge behind the doorway of the room that Sasuke's body was in and I wait for the explosion. The building quakes and stirs, shaking violently as the small bomb went off, the ceiling crackling, sections of it dropping off onto the ground beneath my feet, pieces stuck in Sasuke's hair and rested on his emotionless and still face. I try to see through the dust clouds- did I get him? Silently I slide into the room and stumble over something- the shape of a body stands out on the ground from the dust. Quickly I lean down to be sure it's Sasori, then realize in panic that it was Itachi- where is Sasori now then? He could be anywhere- I am such an easy target! I lift my kunai quickly before me and listen closely for any noise.

A shadow emerges from the dust and I toss more shuriken at it- rushing, I have to get him soon; the voices of people in the streets could be heard- ninja will be here soon! Sliding off my wig, I relieve myself of the excess weight and watch the shadow as it approaches again- I reach for more kunai- more shuriken- anything- but I realize that I have run out. I have no way to defend myself. A whistling comes through the air, subtle and hardly noticeable under my pants for breath. I move quickly, dodging as many of the poison needles as possible- I can't let a single one hit me! My foot hit something and the thing clatters against the wood floor, reaching down beneath another wave of poison needles, I retrieve the kunai and hold it, hitting aside some of Sasori's weapons that were aimed for my neck.

Suddenly I feel a tug on the back of my shirt and I spin around quickly- feeling the kunai sink into something- a cold liquid leaking out onto my hand, its purple color deceiving me of what it was- it felt so much like- blood… Two ands grip at my wrists, tearing at them, and as the dust settles, I seed Sasori's face- twisted with anger- no pain showed in his eyes- no agony. Looking down, I realize my kunai was in his chest- through his, now blood soaked shirt, a strange sign sit on his chest, encircled with black and looking as if it was ready to fall out. He stares at my face- as if he were angry that he didn't get to kill me- not that he was dieing. A gruesome cracking fills the air- his features and movements becoming more and more stiff. The purple liquid drips from my hands and plops loudly on the ground beneath us. A feint smile splits his lips.

"It doesn't matter- you won't last long," he says softly, his voice slowing down with each word, his eyes becoming duller and his smile fading. Confused by this, I drop the kunai and watch as he falls to the ground- dead. Leaning down, I touch his arm to check for a pulse and realize; he's made of wood. Standing up straight I try to think this through- so Sasori himself was- a puppet? Footsteps sound on the other side of the building and I hear voices- someone saying for me to drop my weapons- to stand still. Probably from the dust, my head becomes weak and I find myself falling to my knees, my hair hanging in my dry and heartless eyes. What happened to my innocence?

Hands from around me grab my shirt and hold onto me, lifting me up- helping me to my feet- a familiar voice telling me I was fine. My eyes flutter with sleep and I slowly slide them closed- maybe I can… rest… the building fades away from my consciousness.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

"Sakura- Sakura wake up," a hand on my shoulder shakes me to consciousness, my eyes flutter open softly, the gray blur before them clears to see a familiar face staring back at me. Sitting up, I feel weighted down by the heavy white blanket.

"N-Naruto?" I ask, tired and sore, he looks to me attentively. "Where am I?" I try to sit up and stiffen my elbow so that it will hold me up, but I crumple back into the soft pillow behind my head. He stands a bit closer to the bed, taking my arm from under me and keeping a sorrowful look on his face. He doesn't reply to my question, but instead turns and sits down in a chair beside the bed I was in, keeping his gaze on the ground.

Why is he here? I bite my lip and take in my surroundings. I was in a pure white room, decorated with a couple flower vases and a large open window. The room itself was not so impressively large, but the bed I lay in enveloped me in massive white blankets, and beside me a pulse monitor beeped away, assuring me that I hadn't died yet. I gaze at it and breathe in the smell of medicine, so it's a hospital. What am I doing in a- my thoughts freeze and I find myself biting my lip harder and trying to swallow back what fear I had. I killed Sasori- oh god- the Akatsuki- they're going to massacre me when they get their hands on me. No! I can get out of this! All I have to do is ell them that I killed him because- because- I look back at Naruto and realize why his face was so stricken with sorrow- I killed Sasori because he killed Sasuke- right? Naruto was leaned over in his chair, his hands on his forehead and his elbows leaning on his knees.

"Why did you kill him?" Naruto asks, his voice sad, he looks up to me, his eyes watery and pained. I look to him, shocked- could he be so emotional about me killing Sasori? Or could he- could he be this upset because he still cares for my well being, and as a murderer- I'll be locked up? He used to have a crush on me…I can't trouble my head with these thoughts! Looking down, I play with my hands.

"I don't regret killing him- he-" I pause, thinking over my words, "He deserved it." Naruto is silent for a moment- then looks up at me, enraged, his eyes flaming with passionate hate.

"How could you say something like that- he was your comrade- you traitor," he balls his hands into fists, the veins on them bulging in his skin- what's wrong with him? This can't be about Sasori- can it? Why is he so angry about this?!

"Naruto! He was an Akatsuki member- why would this bother you?!" I cry out at him- not wanting hi to become violent. He looks to me puzzled, a look on his face that I haven't seen for years.

"Sasuke- he wasn't an Akatsuki member. Sakura- what are you talking about?" he asks, looking me in the eyes, his face becoming less tense.

"Wha-?" I look at him, confused for a moment. "I didn't kill Sasuke! I killed Sasori!" I shout- angry at how angry he had gotten, concealing how much I wanted to admit that my goal was to kill Sasuke.

"What are you talking about? There was nobody but you and Sasuke there- him with a kunai in his back and you almost passed out from the dust of the building!" he exclaims, angered again. I shake my head at him.

"No! Sasori was there- he poisoned me I guess and he- he killed Sasu-" I get cut off by a plump, short nurse waddling into the room, a white uniform on that looks like it was a couple sizes to small.

"Visitation is over, we don't need her to become over excited beforehand, or it won't go as it has to," she says softly, busying herself with the medical things around me. Naruto looks down at me, then up to her semi-sadly.

"Why did they schedule it so soon?" he asks, a tone of regret in his voice.

"She's an Akatsuki operative- she-" I cut her off this time.

"Akatsuki member- number nine-" I say- holding up my right hand to show her the red ring that sat on my finger. Naruto looks to me, shaking his head.

"Your not helping your situation any," Naruto says softly. Standing up, he nods to the nurse and leaves.

"Excuse me- but what did they schedule so soon? What are you two talking about?" I ask, confused, and as always, curious. She shakes her head sadly to me, a thoughtful smile on her lips.

"Just sit back then, Miss Sakura, close your eyes and relax," she pats me on the shoulder and I follow as she directed. My left eye peers out from under its lid and I watch as she fiddles with a small purple bag as she tries to connect it to my IV. Realizing what she was going to do, I bite my lip a little, then breathe out deeply.

"Are you killing me?" I ask, opening both of my eyes and staring at the ceiling above me. She pauses, staring at me, a bit of worry in her face. I think for a moment, and speak again. "I don't mind much, I- I have made my goal- I thin I can be happy now," I say, thinking back. She nods to me and trembles as she again fumbles with the purple IV bag. As I watch it slip into the tube that was connected to my arm, I can't help but feel complete.

All I wanted was to avenge Itachi- did I really do that? Can I be so sure? How can I rest here if I- I push aside my troubled thoughts- I can't think like that! It's too late to turn back now. I close my eyes, reassuring myself as I hear the nurse that was beside me stifle a bit of a cry. The room around me dims some and as it does, I feel a warm pair of arms wrap around me, holding me close in them assuring me, and as the room finally disappears, Itachi's face fades into my sight, smiling and leaning closer to me. I smile back, tears rolling in my eyes, and lean closer- sliding them closed. As our lips finally meet, the room that once surrounded me disappears, and I am alone with my true love for the first time.

My Dear Friends-

I apologize for my abrupt and lengthy absence, I was unable to get to my favorite sites and finish my story, I know that the timing of it (right before the last chapter) was very odd, but I wish to assure you that it's not my fault! I am sorry for any worrying that there might have been on your behalf, and would like to assure you that I am well!

Please forgive me!! I've missed you all so much!!

Much luv

kitty


End file.
